Aphrodisiac
by CarlaMellark
Summary: Él era mi afrodisíaco, solo con el roce de su piel hacía que se me erizaran cada pelo de mi cuerpo: - Entonces dices que somos follamigos. - Algo así- Le contesté mientras me abalanzaba sobre su cuello.
1. Chapter 1

Disfrutad (:

Nos vemos abajo!

**Capítulo 1: ****Welcome to Greece**

Grecia es preciosa- Dijo Glimmer.

Ya te digo si parece el paraíso- Contestó Tresh.

Vale chicos que tal si nos movemos parecéis estatuas- Finnick nos hizo movernos de la playa hacia el hotel.

Por fin había llegado el momento de las vacaciones, era nuestro viaje de fin de curso, un viaje para recordar ya que era el último año en el instituto. No sabía el porqué pero habíamos escogido ir a Grecia, siempre había querido ir a Europa, y si además contamos que necesitábamos la playita y el sol para recuperarnos del duro año escolar.

¡KATNISS!- Me gritó Annie, esta chica estaba como una cabra nunca podía hablar en un tono normal.

¿QUÉ?- Le contesté para hacerle rabiar.

¡TU HABITACIÓN ES LA 127, FINNICK TE SUBE AHORA LAS LLAVES!

¡VALE!

Me dirigí al ascensor con mi maleta mientras me apartaba de la mirada de Cato y le sonreía a Tresh.

Llegué a la puerta de la habitación y esperé a que Finnick llegará, escuché un fuerte ruido y un ¡Ay! Al mirar hacia la puerta del ascensor aparecieron Rue, Annie y Delly.

¿Por qué demonios hacéis tanto escándalo?

Porque somos americanas capulla- Me contestó Annie.

Chicas no habléis así- Dijo Rue ofendida. Esta chica era un cielo pero era la típica niña que no decía una palabra mal sonante, que no tenía relaciones sexuales hasta el matrimonio y que se sonrojaba con cada cosa que veía.

¿Y la llave?- Le pregunté a Annie.

La tengo yo- Me la dio- Por cierto yo me voy a dormir con Finnick y Delly con su querido Marvel así que os quedáis vosotras dos solitas- Me miró haciendo un pucherito.

Pero chicas no podéis dormir con vuestros novios, no tenéis edad de procrear.- Dijo Rue mientras todas nos empezábamos a reír como unas locas.

¿De verdad que has dicho procrear?- Preguntó Annie entre risas.

Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Dijo Rue sin comprender nada.

No les hagas caso Rue- La consolé- Nos vamos a nuestro nidito de amor- Le dije mientras abría la puerta, ella entró, yo me giré hacia las chicas- Adiós mariconas- Les dije antes de cerrarle la puerta.

La noche había llegado y el calor abrasaba, no sabía que ponerme, así que me decanté por mí vestido de las mil maravillas con el que siempre triunfaba.

¡Vaya Katniss!, ¿No crees que es demasiado escotado?- Me dijo Rue, yo le puse una cara de burla- ¡Como quieras!

Venga monjita de clausura muévete que nos están esperando en el restaurante.

Entramos en el restaurante mientras todos nos miraban, bien no me gustaba tanta atención.

Katniss estás espectacular- me dijo Cato yo lo ignoré.

Hola Cato, ¿Qué tal la cena?- le dijo Rue, sí, estaba colada por Cato, pero él lo único que quería era 'procrear' así que no le hacía caso ninguno.

Llegué a la mesa en donde estaba mi grupo, las parejitas oficiales, incluido Peeta con Clove, no soportaba a aquel chico.

Hola tía buena- Me dijo Clove, yo le sonreí, ella era mi mejor amiga, bueno lo era hasta que se enrolló con Peeta y me abandonó.

¿Y me lo dices tú?

Peeta me miró de arriba abajo como hacía siempre y me sonrió tímidamente, no lo entendía ni siquiera su actitud, un día me apreciaba y al otro me aporreaba en fin.

Esta noche toca juerga- Dijo Delly.

¿Qué le has hecho a tu novia Marvel?- Pregunté divertida.

No lo sé, hoy está especial…..- Dijo él sonriendo.

Eso significa que habéis procreado con bastante intensidad esta tarde- Dijo Annie mientras todos observaban como nos reíamos.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿A que viene esa palabra?

Pregúntale a Rue- Contestamos nosotras dos.

_Bueno esto es todo para el primer capítulo, espero vuestras opiniones (:_

_Gracias por leerme!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 2: Un defensor y un beso suave**

Estábamos bailando lentamente en el bar cuando se acercó Cato a mí ¡Genial!

-Hola preciosa, ¿Te apetece bailar?- Dijo mientras me agarraba la cintura.

-No gracias- Dije mientras intentaba despojarme de sus manos pero eran demasiado fuertes.

-¿Por qué me rehúyes Katniss?- Me preguntó.

-No te rehúyo, tú has hecho que esto pase.

-¿El que?

-Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros aún me lo preguntas.

-Eso es cosa del pasado.

-Hiciste que Gale me dejará.

-Venga preciosa…- Dijo mientras me arrimaba hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltala!- Miré hacia donde provenía el grito, ¿Peeta?

-¿Qué quieres tú Mellark?- Dijo Cato.

-Quiero que la dejes tranquila.

-¿Por qué te interesa? Ya tienes novia- Él intentó besarme yo le aparté la cara. Peeta se acercó y lo empujó apartándolo de mí.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Peeta mirándome a los ojos. Yo le asentí, no fui capaz de hacer otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Clove abrazando a Peeta por detrás.

-Nada…- Contesté.

-El pesado de Cato no la dejaba y tuve que ayudarle cielo- Dijo él besándola lentamente en los labios. ¡Buagh!, ¡Qué asco daban!

-No me extraña amiga hoy estás buenorra- Dijo Clove mirándome de arriba abajo. Yo me sonrojé como una subnormal, no lo entiendo miles de veces me había dicho eso Clove, ¿Por qué me sonrojaba?

-Katniss, Katniss….- Me llamó Rue.

-¿Qué?

-Me voy a la habitación… No estoy a gusto.

-Yo voy contigo- Seguí a Rue pero antes de subir al ascensor una mano me agarró.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- Me dijo Peeta.

-¿De qué?

-De Cato, ¿De qué si no?

-¡Ah, Claro! Gracias por ayudarme antes.

-No es de eso.

-¿Qué si no?

-No le puedes hacer daño a Rue, ella es demasiado buena…. Y además tú eres su amiga- Me dijo él mirándome a los ojos.

-No voy a estar con Cato- Él sonrió y me agarro por los brazos.

-Eso ya lo sé, preciosa- ¡Auch! No sé porqué pero al escuchar ese apodo de sus labios mi corazón había dado un salto, me sonrojé como una idiota.- ¿Te pasa algo?- No sabía que contestar- Katniss…- Sin saber porqué le cogí la cara y lo besé, no eran los mismos besos que recibía de Gale, me gustaba como acariciaba lentamente mi mejilla mientras sentía la suavidad de sus labios. No separamos.

-Perdón…- Me sonrojé- No va a volver a pasar.

-De acuerdo….- Me dijo mientras movía el pelo con su mano y se iba- Es mejor… que no pase….

-Ya…- Le contesté.

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leerme.

**-Martucky96** creo que la casta Rue es el personaje estrella y lo de procrear salió de una amiga mía que es muy casta ella. Gracias por el review (:

-**Conacartes** gracias por tu comentario, no me espera dejar a nadie pilladisima de la historia, sé que necesito mejorar. Clove con Peeta ya es raro, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por el review.

-**HungerMuser** gracias por tu review y comentario, seguiré la historia hasta el final (:

Y A LOS DEMÁS SI OS HA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA PORQUE NO PULSAR REVIEW, SÉ A CIENCIA CIERTA QUE DESPUÉS DE PULSAR TE SIENTES MEJOR.

Besacooooooos!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 3: Tu Peeta Mellark**

Me levanté la siguiente mañana con la sensación de haber cometido un crimen, ¿De verdad había besado a Peeta Mellark? Clove era y fue mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo demonios se me había ocurrido?

-Katniss- Me llamó Rue.

-Dime.

-¿A ti te gusta Cato?- Me dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué?

-Que si te gusta Cato.

-No, ya lo habían entendido, pero… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que…. Os vi ayer tan acaramelados ahí que….

-Rue, ni me gusta Cato ni quiero estar con él, así que, tienes vía libre- Le guiñé el ojo.

-No, no es por mí, es por una amiga- Dijo sonrojada. ¡Ya, claro!

Escuchamos unos potentes petos en la puerta, sabía que era Annie, no había nadie tan bruto como ella.

-HOLA CHICAS- Gritó como siempre, yo rodé los ojos- ¿Por qué no estáis vestidas?

-Katniss se acaba de levantar ahora y yo no sabía que ponerme hace mucho calor- Le contestó Rue.

-Te pones unos pantaloncitos cortos que con ese culazo- Le dijo Annie haciendo que Rue se sonrojara.

-No tengo pantalones cortos, son demasiado…. Estrechos- Annie y yo nos reímos.

-De eso se trata Rue, nos ponemos esos pantalones 'estrechos' para provocar

-Y para soportar el calor- Le dije yo.

-¿Qué tipo de calor?- Preguntó Rue haciendo que me quedara con la boca abierta.

-Vale está bien ya, ¡VESTIOS!

Bajamos con Rue y sus nuevos pantalones estrechos a la entrada, allí estaban todos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Le dije a Finnick.

-Habíamos pensado ir a ver el pueblo y luego cenar algo en un restaurante por ahí.

-Perfecto, podríamos ir a la ermita- Dijo Rue, todos la miramos y negamos con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella extrañada.

-La ermita no es para alcohólicos anónimos como nosotros querida- Le dijo Glimmer.

Caminamos toda la mañana, yo evitaba el contacto con Peeta, de hecho, me había encontrado con su mirada varias veces pero apartaba la cabeza cada vez que eso pasaba.

-¡Mi amor!- Gritó Clove mientras me agarraba por detrás.

-¡Corazón!- Le dije yo.

-Joo, te hecho de menos Kat.- Dijo mientras hacía un fingido pucherito.

-Y yo a ti pero como tienes ocupaciones- Le dije mirando a Peeta que estaba hablando con Rue.

-¡No sabes que ocupaciones tan grandes tengo!- Dijo mientras subía las cejas sugerentemente.

-No te entiendo- Le dije confundida.

-Kat, pareces nueva en esto- Se rió- El pequeño Peeta no es tan pequeño- ¡Genial! Lo que necesitaba oír hoy.

-¡Ah!- Le dije.

-De verdad es el chico perfecto para mí, sé que nunca me va a engañar- Tuve que tragar en seco ante sus palabras, aunque el 'incidente' de anoche había sido culpa mía- Y me quiere, así que, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Ya…Tienes toda la suerte del mundo.

-Tienes que buscar a tu Peeta Mellark, Kat- Me dijo. Ya lo sabía, pero no quería buscar no podía ser él mismo. No, no podía era el novio de mi mejor amiga por dios.

…..

_Bueno hasta aquí este corto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado._

_Sé que haciendo un review seréis mucho más felices, está 100% comprobado, de verdad (:_

_Queria agradecer por los reviews a:_

_-**monogotas2**, gracias por escribir y me alegro de que te guste la historia, a mí la tuya de ¡Estamos locos! Me encanta (;_

_-**Guest**, que no sé quién eres pero gracias, espero que tu paciencia no se haya agotado._

_Nos vemos mañana si no hay ninguna novedad (:_

_Besacooooos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 4: Un chico de aquí.**

Peeta se acercó a mí, me pasó la mano por mis muslos y los apretó fuertemente, de un salto me levantó y me sentó en una mesa del bar, la gente casi se había ido, pero a mí eso ya me daba igual. Enredé mis piernas entre sus caderas, noté al no tan pequeño Peeta ardiente, decidí pasar al ataque pero de repente…

-¡KATNISS!- Escuché la voz de Annie- ¡KATNISS LEVÁNTATE!- ¡Genial! Todo había sido un sueño.

-¿Qué quieres Annie?- Le pregunté malhumorada.

-Nos vamos a la playa, levántate.

-No quiero- Me puse en plan niña pequeña.

-Venga Kat que hasta Rue se ha puesto bikini y viene no puedes faltar tú.

Me levanté no me quedaba remedio porque como siguiera así Annie me iba a maltratar a gritos hasta que me convenciese.

Llegamos a la playa, era inmensa y preciosa, Grecia era espectacular.

Me tiré en la toalla mientras los chicos ponían crema de sol a sus respectivas novias.

-Pobre Kat no tiene quien le ponga cremita- Dijo Delly, si en este momento la quería matar con lo bien que estaba yo pasando de todo.

-Yo te la pongo preciosa- Dijo Cato, reaccioné al instante.

-No, no, no hace falta- le dije.

-Tranquilo Cato yo le ayudé- Dijo Tresh. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con Tresh, quizás desde que nos liamos en el baño de la discoteca de nuestra ciudad.- Tu cuerpo sigue estando igual de suave- Me dijo al oído. ¡Como me libraba yo de esto ahora!

Pasamos todo el día en la playa, nos bañamos en las cálidas aguas para soportar el calor, jugamos un poco al volley. En un momento de la tarde posé mis ojos en Rue, que como siempre tenía un color estupendo, y que cuerpazo tenía la tía. Estaba hablando con Cato sonriente como nunca la había visto, me encantaba aquello.

-¿Qué te pasa estás celosa?- Me dijo una voz al oído haciendo que estremeciera.

-¿Tendría que importarte?- Contesté mirando a Peeta a los ojos.

-No, pero a ti si porque Rue es tu amiga.

-Ya lo sé- Me ponía de los nervios, acaso insinuaba que era una mala amiga- Por eso estoy feliz por ella- Le regalé una inmensa sonrisa. Él sonrió negando con la cabeza y se fue. Lo seguí con la mirada fijándome en su culo, ¡Vaya culo! Me estaba matando, hora de ir a bañarse.

-Kat ¿A dónde vas?- Me dijo Clove.

-Al agua.

-¡Peet!- Gritó- ¡Vente al agua con Kat y conmigo!- Se acercó y nos fuimos al agua los tres. Vale como viniera él el agua no iba a estar nada fría, por lo menos por mi parte.

Nos metimos lentamente en el agua, Clove y Peeta se juntaron rápidamente a toquetearse y besarse, me sumergí en el agua esperando no ver más. Cuando tuve que salir por falta de respiración allí estaban ellos dándole duro.

-Chicos- Les dije despacio. No me hicieron caso, Clove se agarró a Peeta y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, ¿A qué me sonaba eso?- ¡CHICOS!- Grité como solo Annie sabía hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Katniss?- Me dijo Clove enfadada con los labios ya rojos de tanto usarlos.

-Los chicos se están yendo es mejor que salgamos- Le señalé hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-¡Ah, claro! Perdón Kat- Me dijo Clove sonriente, ella salió la primera dando brinquitos, ¡Como no iba a estar feliz la guarra!

-Te sumerges muy bien- Me dijo Peeta al oído haciendo que me asustara.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Porque te he visto ahora.

-¿Cómo que me has visto si estabas… 'ocupado' con Clove?

-A lo mejor no estaba tan ocupado- Y se marchó corriendo hacia Clove.

Yo seguía sin entender a la gente, sobre todo a Peeta, ¿Qué pretendía? Bajé a cenar enfundada en mis pensamientos. Entré en el restaurante evitando cada bandeja que encontraba, el único sitio que quedaba libre era al lado de Tresh ¡Genial!

-Hola preciosa hoy estás….- Me miró de arriba abajo, como siempre- espectacular.

-Gracias- Le sonreí dejándole entender que entre nosotros no iba a haber nada de nada, él se dio cuenta y me dejó tranquila.

Levanté la vista y me fijé en un camarero, era alto y musculado, tenía la piel aceitunada y el pelo negro. Cuando me miró me fijé en sus preciosos ojos grises ¡Esto se estaba poniendo interesante!

-¿Necesita que le traiga algo?-Me dijo el camarero con acento griego.

-No, gracias- Le sonreí.

-Quizás le interese esto- Me paso un papel con un número de teléfono apuntado.

-Si, me interesa- le sonreí mientras se iba, noté como Glimmer se acercaba a mí.

-¿Te has ligado a ese?

-Algo así.

-Eres una guarra con suerte Kat.

-Glimmer te apetece pasear esta noche- Le dijo Tresh.

-¿Por qué no?- Le contestó ella sonriente.

Estaba en mi habitación, con el papel en la mano no sabía bien que hacer, en un impulso levanté el teléfono y marqué su número.

-Diga- No entendía como contestaba en mi idioma.

-Hola, soy la chica…

-del restaurante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tienes número americano- Me reí hablaba como los indios.

-¿Te apetece quedar?

-Claro, si no yo no darte número mío.

-¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche?

-Perrrrfecto, te espero en la entrada a las siete.

-De acuerdo, un beso.

-Un beso guapa.

Colgué el teléfono y empecé a saltar, una risa sonó a mis espaldas.

-¿A que se debe tanta alegría?- Me preguntó Peeta mientras se secaba con una toalla pequeña el pelo, y tan solo estaba vestido con una toalla que le cubría 'lo necesario'.

-¿A qué viene el nudismo?

-A que Rue me ha dejado ducharme aquí porque Clove la está arreglando, esta noche sale con Cato- Alzó las cejas.

-¡Que bien!

-No pareces triste.

-Peeta…- Lo miré desconcentrándome entera pero resistí- No me interesa Cato, ya tengo alguien que me interesa mucho más.

-¡Ah!, ¿Quién es?- ¡Tú, hijo de puta! En este momento te haría cosas que tu madre no quisiera oír, pero el camarero no está mal.

-Un chico de aquí, griego.

-¿El camarero?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Este tío me empezaba asustar.

-Porque te he visto hablando con él en el restaurante.

-¡Qué observador eres!- Le dije con ironía.

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu cita.

-Gracias- Y se fue así casi como dios lo trajo al mundo, ¡Dios que creación tan perfecta habías hecho en este chico! Depravada, esa era la palabra para describirme.

…..

_Bueno la cosa se está poniendo caliente, aunque faltan pocos capítulos para lo más interesante. Como me habéis dicho que el capítulo fue muy cortito intenté alargar más este, espero que os guste._

_-**monogotas2,** eres la primera que me dice que está bien ver a Peeta y Clove juntos a todo el mundo le parece raro, aunque a mí me pareció algo nuevo. Gracias por leerme y comentar (:_

_-**torposoplo12**, y a mí me gusta que te guste la historia, he intentado alargar los capítulos ya me dirás si te gustan más así (: Muchas gracias por el review._

_-**KristenRock**, yo también me sentiría fatal, yo también siento la tentación por Peeta aunque no puedo hacer nada al respecto, Katniss si puede xD. Muchas gracias por el review._

_-**valeria1320,** gracias por leerme y me alegro de que te haya gustado, la verdad creo que a todas las chicas que lo conozcan le gusta Peeta jajajajaja y tranquila no abandonaré la historia. Muchas gracias por el review (:_

_-**HungerMuser**, de perdón nada te doy las gracias a ti por leer mi historia y por el review (:_

_Y a los demás hacer un review es saludable los médicos dicen que mejora tu salud, así que… ¿A qué esperáis?_

_Gracias y …._

_Besacoooooos!_

_pD: Nos vemos mañana si ninguna fuerza del mal me lo impide xD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 5: Un armario impuro.**

Salí de la piscina lentamente para no resbalar no era el momento de hacer el ridículo, me encontré con la mirada de Peeta, la rehuí lo que pude pero para que mentir lo miré, más bien, lo devoré con la mirada, como está el capullo en bañador…. ¡Katniss hoy as quedado con el camarero concéntrate!

-¡KATNISS QUIERES ALGO DE BEBER!- Como siempre la loca Annie sacándome de mis perversiones mentales.

-¡NO GRACIAS!

-¡KAT!- Me gritó Clove haciendo señas de que me fuera junto a ella. Me fui porque no paraba la tía, a su lado estaba Peeta, por lo menos podría disimular con las gafas mientras lo comía mentalmente.- Me encanta tu bikini.

-Me lo regalaste tú- Le dije.

-Ya es que yo no puedo permitirme poner esas cosas en mi cuerpo porque Peet no me dejaría salir de la habitación entera- ¡Qué sobrada la tía esta!

-Me lo imagino.

-Voy a beber algo ¿Queréis algo?

-No- Contestamos los dos a la vez, me sonrojé como una imbécil al darme cuenta.

-Vuelvo ahora- ¡SOLA CON PEETA!, ¡SOCORROOOOOOO! Parecía que Clove lo estaba haciendo adrede.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- Me dijo él amablemente.

-Pues igual que las tuyas aunque yo no tengo tanto entretenimiento en la habitación….

-Rue es bastante entretenida- Rió yo lo acompañé.

-¡Sí que lo es!

-¿Sabes que tal le fue la cita de ayer?- ¿Por qué le preocuparía tanto? Sabía que se había morreado con Cato toda la noche por la rojez de sus labios y por su sonrisa de gilipollas al entrar a la habitación, pero no le iba a contar todo.

-Pues creo que muy bien.- Se giró y se dio la vuelta colocándose en la hamaca hacia abajo, me fijé en su culo, ¡Qué culo! Necesitaba salir de allí porque lo iba a violar.- Vuelvo ahora- Le dije dejándolo desconcertado.

Subía las escaleras del primer piso y escuché hablar a Cato con Rue, decidí que no quería interrumpirles así que me escondí en un armario que encontré. Pero lo que me encontré allí no me lo esperaba.

Estaba Tresh completamente desnudo y excitado, Glimmer a su lado del mismo modo y Clove que acababa de llegar pero iba por el mismo camino.

-¿Qué cojones pasa aquí?- Le dije.

-Creo que es obvio- Me dijo Glimmer, miré a Clove, ¿Cómo le podía estar haciendo eso a Peeta? Si yo tuviera a ese chico en mi poder no le haría eso ni por obligación.

Salí de aquel diminuto armario en cólera, sentí como Clove me gritaba pero no quería hablar con ella. Mi mejor amiga, mi puta mejor amiga engañando así a Peeta, sintiéndolo mucho esto no se podía quedar así.

Llegué a la piscina, Peeta me miró asombrado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me preguntó.

-Creo que es mejor que hables con Clove- Y me fui. No era capaz de decírselo, no podía.

Entré en mi habitación, al poco rato noté un golpe en la puerta, abrí allí estaban Annie y Rue. Les conté todo mientras recibía exclamaciones de Rue del tipo:

-¡Por dios bendito!

o…

-¡Dios mío de mi alma!

-¡Qué guarra esta hecha la Clove! Yo en el fondo ya lo sabía- Dijo Annie por una vez en la vida sin gritar- Pero también sabía que tú y Peeta….- Hizo unos gestos con los dedos, dando a decir que había rollito.

-Respecto a eso….

-Ahora viene cuando nos dice que se morreo con él, ya lo sabemos querida por error yo, Finnick y Rue os vimos.

-¿En serio?

-Si- Contestó Rue.

-Perdón por no decíroslo es que me sentía fatal…..

-Tranquila- Me relajó Annie.

En ese momento me había dado cuenta de quien habían sido mis mejores amigas hasta el momento. Clove siempre me ocultaba las cosas, no es que estuviera enfadada con ella, por eso ya tenía que estarlo Peeta, pero es que me molestaba que estuviera haciendo eso, aunque lo del beso con Peeta no era de lo que digamos las mejores amigas.

Después de la charla me armé de valor y decidí ir a hablar con Clove. Peté en su puerta y me abrió Peeta, bien él también debía estar. Entré sin decirle nada, Clove estaba echada en la cama.

-Kat…- Dijo nerviosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?- En ese momento supuse que no le había dicho nada a Peeta, sobre todo cuando él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Creo que tenemos cosas que aclarar- Le dije.

-Claro vamos a dar una vuelta y hablamos- Me dijo levantándose y despojando los brazos de Peeta.

-No Clove, Peeta se merece saberlo y tú también te mereces saber algo.

-¿El que?- Me preguntó mientras Peeta me miraba aunque no encontraba ningún signo de negación en su expresión.

-Besé a Peeta después de lo de Cato- Le solté.- El no tuvo nada que ver fui yo.

-¡Ah, vale!- Contestó tan pancha ni siquiera le molestaba un poquito, ¡Esta chica no tenía sentimientos!

-Ahora te toca a ti decirle la verdad a Peeta- Le dije haciendo el amago de irme.

-¡No, Katniss!

-Sé lo tienes que decir.

-Si te vas sé que no se lo diré.- Me quedé esperando que ella hablara- Peeta…. Me llevó enrollando con Tresh desde hace dos meses y a veces también se une…. Glimmer- Peeta se quedó atónito, se levantó y se fue de la habitación, ella empezó a llorar.- Lo he perdido…

-Te lo tienes merecido- Quizás no debería de haber sido tan brusca yo también no había sido la mejor amiga del mundo pero Peeta si que no se merecía nada de aquello.

Salí de la habitación y busqué a Peeta lo encontré junto a la playa.

-Hola.- Le dije.

-Hola.

-Siento mucho todo.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti nunca me lo habría dicho.

-Yo siento no habértelo dicho yo, me enteré hoy…

-Fue cuando volviste en la piscina.

-Si, lo siento Peeta.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- Me abrazó, yo le devolví el abrazo, él me besó en la nuca, parecía como si el que me estuviera consolando fuera él.- Si no fuera por ti no sé que haría en este momento- ¡Vale! Sonreí como una gilipollas.

…..

Hasta aquí el sentimentalismo de hoy (: Espero que os haya gustado. Hoy subo pronto el capítulo porque tengo ocupaciones.

Sin más, quería agradecer a:

-**torposoplo12, **si Peeta espía a Katniss y pronto va a pasar algo novedoso que espero que te guste jajajaa. Gracias por tu review!

-**Shakty Mellark Everdeen,** la verdad Katniss es demasiado 'chapulina', por cierto gracias por la explicación (: jejejeje. Ya verás lo que va a pasar entre ellos dos aunque creo que todo el mundo se imagina algo jajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**Katimon**, me alegro de que te guste, y si nada me lo impide actualizaré todos los días (: Gracias por tu review!

-**KristenRock**, Yo también me largaría porque Clove corría el riesgo de que la ahogara jajajaja . Y sí creo que todo el mundo se imagina quién es el camarero. Gracias por tu review!

-**Martucky96,** jajajaja me encantó el comentario yo también soy una pervertida con Peeta, ¡Ya me gustaría a mí ser Katniss! Jejejeje. Y yo también pienso como tú el camarero a la p…. calle, pero creo que el giro que va a dar la historia te va a gustar (: Gracias por tu review!

-**monogotas2,** Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro de que te guste, lo de Peeta lo vas a entender muy pronto (: Gracias por tu review!

-**yukikandavobifield**, en principio que sepas que me costó escribir tu nombre fui casi letra por letra para no equivocarme xD. A mí Clove es uno de los personajes que peor me cae, prefiero cien mil veces a Glimmer (: .La verdad no sé porque pero bueno. Peeta y Katniss se sabe que siempre tienen que estar juntos así aquí no va a ser distinto. Gracias por tu review!

Y a los demás hacer un review es 100% recomendable.

Como siempre:

Besacooooooooooos!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 6: La isla**

Aprecié un pequeño bote amarrado a un poste del puente de madera.

-Oye Peeta- Le dije

-¿Qué pasa?- Me dijo soltándome.

-Te apetece ir a navegar.

-¿Qué?- Me miró confundido.

-Podemos coger ese bote e ir hacia la isla aquella- Le señalé una pequeña isla que estaba cerca del puente del hotel.

-¿Por qué no?- Me sonrió. Nos metimos en el bote y navegamos hacia ella, en un momento de nuestro intrépido viaje se me cayó un remo- Eres un desastre Katniss- Me miró, yo lo maté con la mirada.

-Yo que tú me tendría miedo por algo me llaman la chica en llamas.

-¿Quién te llama así?- Recordé la persona que me había puesto ese apodo, fue Cinna, mi padrastro, decía que tenía mucho carácter.

-Prefiero no decirlo- Le dije con voz triste.

-¡Vaya Katniss perdóname!- Me dijo separándose de su lado del bote y abrazándome.

-No te preocupes.

Llegamos a la pequeña isla, era preciosa, me encantaba este país.

-¡Vaya!- Dije.

-Es perfecta- Me dijo.

-Ya te digo es preciosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Nunca me habría imaginado en un lugar como esto.

-Yo no estaba hablando de eso.- Lo miré desconcertada- ¡Déjalo, vamos!

Nos sentamos en la arena de la pequeña playa y estuvimos hablando un buen rato, luego nos encaminamos entre el bosque y vimos el atardecer desde una rama.

-No sé porqué pero en el bosque siempre me he sentido como en casa.

-¡Será porque eres una salvaje!- me dijo.

-¡Oye!- Le grité.

-Te lo digo de corazón- Se rió.

-¡Mierda, Peeta!

-¿Qué pasa?

-El bote.

-¿Qué tiene?

-No lo hemos atado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, mira- Los dos observamos como el bote se alejaba.- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Bajar a la playa e intentar reclamar ayuda.

-Buena idea.

Y así lo hicimos pero las horas pasaban y no habíamos conseguido nada, ni con señales de humo.

Me arrimé a Peeta sin vergüenza.

-¿Estás bien?- Me dijo.

-Si claro, solo tengo frío- Llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta de tiras, en Grecia había calor pero la noche era la noche.

-Yo te daré calor- ¿Eso había sido una indirecta?

Nos pasamos un buen rato abrazados pero en un momento de la noche decidí hacer lo que me apetecía, nunca lo había hecho siempre me guardaba todo, pero esta vez decidí hacerlo. Me abalancé sobre él y lo besé, nos tumbamos en la arena. Él no se apartó de mí me siguió parecía que le gustaba.

Quise más así que fui desabrochándole los botones de su camisa.

-Katniss…- Me aparté de él, supuse que ya había bastado había dejado a Clove horas atrás.

-Lo siento- Me ruboricé como sólo lo hacía con él.

-No lo sientas por nada- Me sonrió.- Solo quería decirte algo- Le miré a los ojos- Llevo muchos años esperando esto.- Esta vez si que lo miré con sorpresa.

-¿Clove?

-Te acuerdas del día que nos vimos por primera vez.

-En la pizzería- Me sonrió.

-Exacto.

-Tú nos trajiste el pan a nuestra mesa.

-Exacto, pues desde aquel día supe que tú serías la única.

-¿Yo?

-Si.

El corazón me iba a mil, lo volví a besar y continué con los botones aunque me paré un instante.

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé si esto es lo mejor….

-Yo no tengo prisa por nada Katniss y menos contigo.- le sonreí- Pero dime que pasa por esta cabecita- Me besó en la cabeza dulcemente.

-No sé si es lo mejor está Clove…. Estás tú- Me humedecí los labios.

-Para.

-Si no estoy haciendo nada.

-Lo que haces con los labios.

-¡Si no hago nada!

-Tú nunca te das cuenta pero lo haces continuamente- Lo besé.

-¿Ahora quieres que pare?- El sonrió contra mis labios.

-No.

Esta vez fue él se acercó a mis labios y me besó, yo seguí con su camisa hasta que se la quité. Descendió por mi espalda lentamente sus dedos, y volvió hacia arriba quitándome la camiseta. Yo agarré su pantalón y noté al no tan pequeño Peeta dentro, sonreí, él se deshizo de mi short y yo de su pantalón.

-Me encanta el bikini.

-Si quieres me lo dejo puesto- Le dije sugerentemente.

-No, no hace falta- Me sonrió pícaramente.

Se deshizo de mi bikini, yo me senté en su regazo y lo besé, luego pasé mis manos lentamente por sus músculos y por su busto hasta llegar a la altura de su pelvis, le quité la prenda que nos separaba y lo besé suavemente por cerca de su excitación. Sentí como gemía, pero yo no quería ir rápido, con él no, así que me paré jugando con él. De repente me cogió y me besó el cuello, me pasó la lengua por cada rincón de mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mi intimidad, que ya estaba lista. Me besó la piel haciendo como dibujos, yo no aguantaba, no podía más.

-Peeta….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Entra en mí por favor….- El sonrió.

Lo hizo lentamente quedando él encima de mí, gemí al instante, hice que cambiase el rumbo y me quedase yo encima ahogué un nuevo gemido en su cuello el me besó en la cabeza y pasó lentamente las yemas de sus dedos por mi espalda haciendo que me estremeciera.

Acabamos los dos al mismo tiempo, puse la cabeza en su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón. No me había sentido así con otra persona.

Me quedé dormida escuchando sus latidos. Sentí como el mar me acariciaba la mano y me levanté, Peeta ya no estaba a mi lado, y yo estaba vestida con su camisa.

-Buenos días dormilona.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Buscando comida.

Yo nunca había sido romántica pero en aquel momento mis poros de la piel suspiran, dios congela este momento.

…..

Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, quería deciros que fue un capítulo que me costó especialmente espero que no me haya quedado mal del todo aunque sé que no es de los mejores :S

Agradecer a:

-**monogotas2** espero que te haya gustado lo que pasó con Peeta (: Gracias por tu review!

-**Martucky96**, pienso que a Katniss no le apetece mucho ir al armario jajajaja. Me encantó tu comentario sobre lo que esperabas que le pasara al camarero jajajajajaja me mataste. Espero que a tu mente pervertida, yo también la tengo para que mentir, le haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12**, espero que te haya gustado el capi se ha puesto interesante (cejas) jejeje. Gracias por tu review!

-** .9**, bueno yo también me apuntó a ir a por Peeta, creo que más de medio mundo iría. Espero que no te hayas estrujado el cerebro durante la espera xD. Gracias por tu review!

-**KristenRock**, aquí tienes lo mejor jejeje, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review!

- pienso que a Clove le duró bastante la suerte, no se la merecía así que a aguantarse jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**yukikanda**, gracias por dejarme escribir tu nombre así, es que tenía miedo de ponerlo mal jejejeje. Estoy de acuerdo contigo Glimmer y Clove no le interesan aquí a nadie, lo importante es lo importante. Espero que te haya gustado jejeje. Gracias por tu review!

Vuelvo a pediros perdón por el capítulo sé que no me quedó especialmente bien :S

Nos vemos mañana pero antes sabéis que haciendo un review podéis ganar 100 euros, no sé quien os lo da pero se ganan eh!

Besacoooooos!


	7. Chapter 7

_En primer lugar siento no haber podido subir estos dos días, el lunes fui a hacer el examen de conducir, aprobé, y ayer operaron a una amiga y me fui a dormir con ella al hospital._

_Ahora después de las explicaciones:_

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 7: Una sorpresita.**

Escuché como Peeta me llamaba y señalaba un barco, ¡Genial! Ahora nos vamos a casa, ¡Mierda!

El señor nos fue hablando durante todo el trayecto pero ni Peeta ni yo le contestamos, ninguno de los dos hablaba griego, así que lo dejamos hablar como si nada.

Cuando llegamos al puente del hotel vi a todos allí sentados y emocionados gritando como locos. Bajamos del bote y le agradecimos al hombre como pudimos, Annie me agarró y me apartó de los demás.

Entré en mi habitación.

-¡KATNISS COMO ME ALEGRO!- Me gritó, como siempre, Annie.

-Si tenía ganas de volver- Mentí.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿A qué si no?

-A lo de Peeta y tú.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Os lo noté a los dos, él te sonríe de otra forma, siempre he sabido que en el fondo te le movías algo así que….

-¡Maldita gritona, como te das cuenta de todo!- le dije.- Esto no lo puede saber nadie.

-¿Y por qué?

-Clove…

-Si no está con ella.

-Ya, pero….

-Lucha por él Katniss, maldita sea no te dejes vencer por esa insípida criatura.

Annie se fue de la habitación como la loca que era, Rue entró y me abrazó.

-Kat no voy a dormir contigo en la cabaña.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes que dormir con Finnick y Annie.

-Yo sola.

-Si- ¡Mierda! Yo sola con la parejita de turno ¡Ideal!

Coloqué mi maleta sobre la cama y la fui rellenando con mi ropa, hoy nos marcharíamos por la noche al nuevo pueblo de Grecia, nos quedaban dos por visitar, ese y otro. Escuché el ruido de la puerta y como alguien cerraba con llave.

-¡Hola!- Vi como Peeta se acercaba, me puse roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Visitarte.

-¡Ah!- Él se rió.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- ¡Sí capullo, sí!

-No- Mentí.

-Annie ha hecho unas reformas en lo de las cabañas.

-Ya me dijo Rue que no iba a dormir conmigo, voy a tener que dormir con Annie y Finnick.

-¿Tú sola?

-Al parecer sí- Él se río.- ¿Qué te hace gracia?

-Nada- ¿Sabría algo que yo no sabría?- Acabo de venir de hablar con Clove- ¡Vaya cambio de tema, casi me da un infarto al corazón!

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Me senté en la cama y dejé mi maleta, él se sentó a mi lado.

-Le he dicho que habíamos terminado y ella te ha echado la culpa a ti. ¡Casi la mato!

-Peeta….

-¿Qué?

-Tiene razón.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él casi chillando.

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho contigo, ni del beso que te di, aunque no debí hacerlo, ni… Ni de lo de ayer- me sonrojé al recordarlo- Pero Clove era mi mejor amiga.

-Katniss me puedo sincerar contigo.

-Claro.

-Antes, durante y después de estar con Clove tú ya estabas aquí- Señaló su corazón y su cabeza, ¡Qué mono!- Dame tu mano- Me dijo y yo lo hice, colocó suavemente mi mano en su pecho y noté como latía su corazón, cerré los ojos intentando que el mí latiera a su vez, aunque sabía que eso era poco probable.- Él solo late así cuando estás tú.- Lo besé, no pude evitarlo.

-¡Maldita sea Peeta!

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó asustado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, todo lo contrario-Él se rió- Pero yo no quiero hacer daño.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Que lo tuyo con Clove es demasiado reciente y no puedo…Era mi mejor amiga.

-No importa, esperaré el tiempo que tú necesites.

-Gracias.- Lo miré y se lo agradecí con la mirada.

-Me voy a hacer mi maleta- Se fue yendo.

-Peeta- Se giró.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Me asintió- Me puedes dar…- Me iba a costar decir esto- Un beso de hasta pronto.- Colocó en sus labios su maravillosa sonrisa torcida y lo hizo, cumplió mi deseo.

Bajé con mi maleta en el ascensor y me encontré con Glimmer y Tresh, no era capaz de mirarlos a la cara después de lo del armario, eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran por eso no iba a dejar de hablarles, pero me había dado mucho asco. Agradecí a dios cuando Annie y Finnick llegaron.

-Es la hora, al mini bus- Dijo Annie por primera vez sin gritar.

Llegamos al nuevo pueblo dos horas después, era precioso, aún más que el primero.

-Chicos ya sabéis como estáis distribuidos en las cabañas así que nos vemos para cenar- Cada persona se juntó con quién tenía que ir, Peeta se acercó a mí.

-¿Estás en la cabaña de al lado?

-Algo así- Sonrió.

Llegué al número 9 seguida por Peeta y por la parejita feliz.

-Esta es nuestra cabaña- le dije a Annie.

-Si la única que tiene sitio para cuatro personas.

-¿Cuatro?- le pregunté.

-Si, no pretenderías que dejase que Peeta durmiera con Clove- Annie miró a Peeta- ¿No se lo has dicho?

-Preferí que fuese una sorpresa- le dí un golpe en el brazo.

Subimos al segundo piso, genial tendría que dormir en la habitación de al lado con Peeta tan cerca.

-Bien, nuestra habitación es la de la izquierda y la vuestra esta- Señaló Annie.

-¿Sólo hay dos habitaciones?

-Claro, tendréis que dormir juntos- Annie me guiñó el ojo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Me susurró Peeta.

-¿Por qué iba a tenerlo?

-Porque solo te falta empezar a temblar, además no hay nada que no haya visto de ti así que…- ¡Hijo de puta!

-Si quieres volver a verlo es mejor que te calles.

-Lo haré- Sonrió.

Entramos en la habitación, yo posé mis cosas en el armario dejando espacio para él. Estaba demasiado cansada así que busque mi camiseta de dormir y me la puse.

-¿Qué haces?- Me preguntó Peeta.

-Cambiarme- le dije mientras me quitaba la camiseta.

-¿No vas al baño?

-¿No has dicho que ya viste todo de mí?

-Si

-Entonces para que esconderme.

-Porque somos amigos y no puedes provocarme porque caeré seguro- Sonreí al oír esto.

-¿Quién dice que solo somos amigos?- Le dije sugerentemente mientras me acercaba sigilosamente hacia él.

…

De nuevo perdón por no poder subir fueron muchas cosas juntas a partir de ahora será todos los días, I promess.

Gracias por hacer click en esta historia y hacerme feliz (:

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**Martucky96**, gracias por tu efusividad jajaja y me alegro que te haya gustado, no me considero una artista hay gente muchisisisissimo mejor que yo, por ejemplo: Tú. Ya me gustaría a mí dejarlos en la isla pero no puedo pobrecitos jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**monogotas2**, lo de Clove y Peeta lo voy a explicar más adelante, que a partir de ahora esto viene cocidito. Gracias por tu review!

-**yukikanda,** tranquila Clove ya tiene ocupaciones suficientes jajajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado (: Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12**, me alegro de que te haya gustado, la verdad sé que peco de ir muy rápido pero lo siento jejejeje. Y Peeta es más que mono! Gracias por tu review!

-** .9**, tranquila va a haber más de dos capítulos subiditos de tono, de ahí el título de la historia, me encanta tu mente pervertida todas la tenemos aunque no queramos decirlo jejejeje (: Gracias por tu review!

-**HungerMuser**, en primer lugar quería decirte que a mí también me encanta Muse y tu historia de El perfecto accidente también (: jejejeje! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review!

-**valeria1320,** no te preocupes yo esperaré por ti aunque no puedas jajaja. A mí también me gustaría ser Katniss, Peeta es el cielo xD. Y tranquila se van a 'conocer' demasiado. Gracias por tu review!

Por cierto algo muy importante, por un review, Josh Hutcherson os envía una foto firmada, ¿A qué esperáis? xD

Nos vemos mañana esta vez sí, I promess.

Besacoooos!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 8: La habitación sin salida.**

Vi como se ponía en guardia, me encantaba, me senté sobre él rozando mis piernas a las de él.

-¿Qué haces?- Me dijo nervioso.

-¡Ni que nunca hubieses hecho nada en tu vida!

-Yo no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras así que…- Me miró de arriba abajo, yo sonreí picadamente- ¡Deja de provocarme por dios!- Ahora si que me reí.

-Peeta tú me has provocado a mí haciendo que durmamos juntos, yo como buena compañera de habitación no te puedo dejar dormir.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer?

-Deporte.

-¿Me tengo que poner chándal?

-No, más bien, quitártelo todo- Mientras que lo decía lo iba haciendo pero con suavidad, en un movimiento de mis caderas hice que él gimiera, ni siquiera se había quitado el pantalón y ya notaba algo de su excitación.- ¿Te molesta?- Le dije mientras le mordía la oreja.

-Lo único que me molesta es esa estupenda camiseta tuya.

-Pues quítamela- le susurré al oído. El obedeció pero fue más allá se deshizo de mi sujetador en un hábil movimiento de manos.

Me acordé de que la puerta no tenía puesto el cerrojo así que me levanté de encima de él y corrí como una niña pequeña y le puse el cerrojo. Luego decidí jugar y fui caminando lentamente, Peeta me miraba medio tumbado en la cama, me acerqué a él y me subí a la cama quedando a cuatro patas sobre él. Se quitó los calzoncillos dejándome ver su excitación, cosa que hizo que yo me pusiera aún peor que él, ni nos habíamos tocado casi y ya estaba loca.

Rozó sus yemas de los dedos por mi braguita de encaje que aún seguía en su sitio. Siguió el trayecto del encaje yo me relajé y caí sobre su cuerpo.

-Eres malo Peeta Mellark- Al decir esto él me bajó las braguitas e introdujo en mí dos de sus dedos- ¡Peeta….!- Me hizo exclamar.

Decidí que no solo yo necesitaba placer también quería dárselo así que me agarré hábilmente de su cuello dejando que el siguiera con lo suyo y lo bese, le pase la lengua por su torso haciendo que él dejara de tocarme a mí para concentrarse en mis movimientos. Fui bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su zona me paré por el perímetro un momento, noté como su excitación crecía haciendo que yo aún me humedeciera más.

-¿Quieres matarme de un infarto no?- Me dijo él entre gemidos.

-Quizás- Subí lentamente e hice que se echara sobre la cama, me puse encima de él y rocé su intimidad con la mía.

-¡Dios Katniss!- En un alarde de valentía le cogí uno de sus dedos y se lo chupe, luego lo guié por mi torso haciendo que dibujase en mi piel. Él decidió pararse sobre mis pezones y jugar con ellos, en ese momento fui suya completamente, así que sin esperar más me levanté un poquito y con suavidad me introduje en él. Los dos ahogamos un gemido profundo, me empecé a mover, él me agarró de un lado, luego del otro. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban y nuestros gritos se debían oír a cien kilómetros por lo menos ¡Vaya escándalo!

Peeta decidió demostrar su hombría y cambió la posición haciendo que él se quedara encima, pero no se quedó ahí probó diferentes posiciones cada una activaba un nuevo nervio de mi cuerpo. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo así, hice un movimiento que le volvió loco y soltó un grito.

-Katniss joder- Soltó cuando noté que ya había terminado, yo lo hice poco después soltando un considerable grito.

Me bajé de él y me eché sobre la cama sin acercarme a él, quería ver su reacción. Siempre lo hacía con los chicos si me atraían hacia ellos sabían que querían algo más conmigo, si me dejaban a su lado sin tocarme sabía que solo era sexo.

Noté como sus brazos me arrimaban a él, me besó en la frente con dulzura y luego puso su cabeza en la almohada ofreciéndome su pecho. Era especial, todo de él lo era. Estábamos en Grecia, el país de lo afrodisíaco, pero él era mi afrodisíaco con solo el roce de su piel hacía que se me erizara cada pelo de su cuerpo, muestra de aquello era mi piel estaba de gallina a su lado.

Nos quedamos unos minutos callados recuperándonos de pronto él habló:

-Entonces dices que somos follamigos- Me sorprendió su salida nunca lo había visto tan abierto.

-Algo así- Le contesté mientras me abalanzaba sobre su cuello.

-Katniss….- Le seguí besando sin hacer caso a sus exclamaciones- Mira que no me canso.

-Ni me importa- Seguí besándole el cuello y bajé por su torso, noté como otra vez, al igual que yo, estaba excitado- ¿Te apetece ducharte conmigo?

-¿De verdad piensas que te voy a decir que no?- Encogí los hombros.- Vamos.

Nos metimos en la ducha, me puse debajo del agua y dejé que toda cayera en piel, él me besó el hombro y continuó su trayecto. Busqué su boca deseosa de sus labios y la encontré pero no fue lo que se dice un beso dulce fue brusco con pasión, mis dedos recorrían toda su cabeza incluso le arrancaban pelos. Salté sobre él y me agarró introduciéndose lentamente en mí. Me agarré a la puerta de la ducha porque sabía que como siguiéramos así no iba a aguantar mucho. Nos movimos al son de nuestras aceleradas respiraciones dejando que el agua cayera sobre nosotros.

-Joder Katniss…- Dijo él entre susurros- … Eres jodidamente sexy.- Sonreí contra su cuello.

Cuando terminamos nos secamos. Había sido la ducha más sucia de mi vida y a la vez me gustaría repetirla a todas horas.

-Creo que es hora de que nos durmamos- Asentí y me puse mi camiseta de Muse con la que dormía siempre.- ¿No tienes otro pijama?

-¿Qué le pasa a mi camiseta?- le pregunté incrédula, no me la quitaría por nada del mundo, aunque bueno si pasara lo que había pasado probablemente me desharía de ella en seguida.

-Que es demasiado para mí, ahora mismo parezco un puto viejo de 80 años me has dejado sin vida.

-¡Anda que tú a mí!- Le sonreí y me eché en la cama a su lado. Me abrazó poco a poco me dormí, en sus brazos todo era fácil.

….

Bueno como el capítulo ha sido completito seguro que no os importa que haya sido cortito jajajaja. Seguro que algunas mentes cochambrosas, como la mía, les ha gustado por lo menos un poquito, y sí, sé lo que estáis pensando ¡Qué aguante tiene el chico del pan! xDxD

Mis agradecimientos a:

-**yukikanda**, oye no quiero que te quedes en los huesos por culpa de la historia, come y luego la lees seguirá aquí xD. Annie a mí siempre me ha agradado por eso la he convertido en esta personita jajaja. Gracias por tu review incondicional!

-**Martucky96**, mmmm…. Me gusta despertar venas asesinas menos mal que no sabes donde vivo xD. Y si a Peeta casi le da un ataque de corazón imagínate a katniss teniendo semejante semental al lado xD. Y no te voy a discutir sobre lo de ser o no una artista dejémoslo en que lo somos las dos y asunto arreglado (: Gracias por tu review incondicional!

-**torposoplo12**, quien fuese Katniss… Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo (: Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review incondicional!

-**KristenRock**, Quien fuese katniss, nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo, y no me extraña que esté emocionada ¿Quién no lo estaría? Gracias por tu review incondicional!

-**Day Lynn Leery**, muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero que disfrutases con este capítulo algo 'calentito' jejejeje. Gracias por tu review incondicional!

-** .9 ** no sé que pasa con tu nombre que solo sale el nueve solo, lo siento ): Lo siento la foto no sé quién te la envía yo lo único que sabía es que la daban jajajaja. De verdad me encantó tu comentario yo también describiría a Peeta así jajajajajaja. Y siento dejártelo así de complicadillo siempre pero así te emocionas más cuando viene el siguiente capítulo. Y tranquila que lo actualizaré todos los días (: Gracias por tu review inocondicional!

-**HungerMuser**, a mí también me encanta Annie y sobre tu historia no me has decepcionado ni lo harás seguro (: Y espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy. Gracias por tu review incondicional!

-**Shakty Mellark Everdeen (Guest)**, tranquila el camarero por ahora está algo perdido no ha encontrado la carretera aún jajajaja. Aunque sí va a aparecer pero no por ahora xD. Gracias por tu review incondicional!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia!

Por un review regalo las babas de Katniss al ver a Peeta desnudo jajajajaja.

Besacoooos gente!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 9: Te quiero.**

Me desperté y sentí que la cama estaba vacía y lo estaba Peeta ya se había levantado. Me levanté y bajé a la cocina allí estaba Annie sola, me senté en una silla y la miré, ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Se dio la vuelta y me vio:

-¡Ostia Katniss!- Respiró- ¡Qué susto!- Se sentó a mi lado sonriendo y levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Anoche hubo ración completita eh…- Siguió levantando las cejas. No entendía por donde iba.

-Si no cené.

-No te hizo falta Peeta te tiene muy bien servida- me sonrojé nos habían oído, para no oírnos.- Debe de ser bueno por que vaya gritos pegabas, aunque él no se quedaba atrás….

-Annie dejamos el tema….

-¿Por qué? Tú nunca te has avergonzado por hablar de este tema te viene ahora la vergüenza.

-Es que me siento mal.

-¿Después de todo el estrés que te quitaste ayer aún te sientes mal?

-No no es por eso… - Escuchamos como se abría la puerta y aparecía Rue.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Rue acércate que Kat me está contando todo lo que le hizo ayer a Peeta.

-Katniss pobre Peeta porque le haces daño acaba de terminar con Clove y tú….- Nos reímos al instante.

-No si no le hizo daño más bien al contrario- Le dijo Annie.

-¿Y luego?

-Se lo folló toda la noche- Soltó Annie sin más.

-¿KATNISS?- Gritó Rue- Sabes que nunca voy a aprobar que te acuestes así porque sí con cualquiera, aunque sé que Peeta es especial para ti….

-¡Rue!- La paré porque sabía que iba a empezar con la biblia bla bla bla- No estoy orgullosa de lo que he hecho.

-¿Queeee?- Dijeron las dos a la vez. No era normal que yo admitiera que no estaba orgullosa de cepillarme a un tío por eso se sorprendieron.

-Es que me siento mal por Clove…

-¡Pues no deberías!- Soltó Rue dejando una gran sorpresa en mi boca suponía que ella me apoyaría con lo buena que es.

-¿Por qué?

-Anoche hizo lo mismo que tú.

-¿Se acostó con Peeta?- Preguntó Annie.

-No con Glimmer y Tresh, otra vez….

-¡Joder!- Dijo Annie.

-Eso fue lo que hicieron y toda la noche dale que te pego- Soltó Rue haciendo que yo y Annie nos riéramos demasiado, de hecho empecé a llorar- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es la primera vez que te oigo decir dale que te pego que ese gestito Rue no puedes evitar que no nos riamos- Le dijo Annie.

Les expliqué como había llegado a la noche movidita de ayer aunque no le conté los detalles esos eran privados.

Después de comer decidí que necesitaba hablar con Peeta porque me estaba comiendo la cabeza.

-Peeta- Se sobresaltó en la cama al sentir mi mano, pobrecito estaba dormido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me dijo aún bostezando.

-Nada, duerme y luego te lo digo- Intenté alejarme pero él me agarró de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Katniss?

-Nada era solo que si querías dar una vuelta conmigo.- Me sonrió.

-Eso no se pregunta dos veces.

Se levantó y me cogió la mano bajamos las escaleras y nos despedimos de los chicos que estaba medio dormidos en el sofá.

Caminamos hacia la playa, hoy por primera vez no hacía una calor exagerada así que nadie del grupo había ido a la playa todos estaban descansando.

-Dime ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Es que….

-Suéltalo Katniss no puedo entrar en tu cabeza aunque ya me gustaría- Le sonreí, ojala pudiera hacerlo sería todo mucho más fácil.

-Es que después de lo de anoche

-¿Te arrepientes?- Me paré en seco y lo miré en sus ojos noté el dolor. Me acerqué a él y lo besé suavemente.

-Nunca me arrepentiré hagamos lo que hagamos sea lo sucio que sea- El sonrió y me besó lentamente.- Lo que pasa es que me sentía mal por Clove.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.

-Es que éramos mejores amigas y… Y no solo es por ella es por ti, tú acabas de cortar con ella….

-Katniss

-¿Qué pasa?- Lo miré.

-¿Quieres que te cuente por qué empecé a salir con ella?

-Claro.

Se sentó en la arena y abrió sus piernas yo me coloqué en medio y el me rodeó con su cuerpo acariciando mi pelo, yo jugaba dibujando cosas por sus piernas. Entonces él habló.

-Clove llevaba mucho tiempo insistiéndome- Asentí, sabía que a Clove él le gustaba, o supuestamente sí- Pero yo no quería estar con ella- Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a mí me gustaba cierta chica con ojos grises y pelo negro.

-¿Quién es?- Él se rió.

-A veces puedes ser de lo más ingenua- Lo pensé un minuto y supuse que era yo se lo dijo y él asintió, dejé que continuara su historia mientras jugaba con la yema de sus dedos que ahora tenía posados en mis piernas.

-Me decidí a estar con ella después de que tú terminaras tu relación con el chico ese del supermercado, después de cortar con él te veía cada fin de semana con unos cuantos y supuse que yo nunca pertenecería a ellos aunque lo deseaba. Y como sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho viendo como otros te tocaban, te besaban y te abrazaban, sin tan siquiera yo podía hablarte le dije que sí a Clove.

-¿Fue por mí?

-Si, en realidad después le fui cogiendo cariño pero nunca he llegado a 'amarla'. Si me molesta su traición y si le tengo algo de cariño pero no 'amor' en sí.- me pregunté si sentiría eso del amor conmigo. Paré de jugar con sus dedos y me concentré en las olas del mar.- ¿En qué piensas?- No me atrevía a decírselo.

-En nada.

-Katniss.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me giré y me puse de cuquillas mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quizás sea muy pronto para decirte esto pero necesito hacerlo- Levantó la vista y me miró- Te quiero- Sonreí porque acababa de responder a la pregunta que estaba circulando por mi mente.

-Yo también te quiero Peeta- La verdad ni me había parado a pensarlo pero era cierto lo hacía, solo él provocaba en mí ese sentimiento de ternura.

-Por cierto te tengo que decir otra cosa.

-Dime.- Me puse seria mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me vas a matar de un infarto.

-¿Por qué?

-Katniss….- Sonrió picaramente- Bien lo sabes….Como todas las noches sean como ayer no van a quedar pequeños Peetas para futuras generaciones- No pude evitar reírme.

-Quizás eso es lo que pretendo que solo haya pequeños Peetas para mí- Y era lo que quería, él era mío y de nadie más.

…..

Bueno al parecer el capítulo de ayer triunfó porque me subieron los visitantes de la historia considerablemente.

Aunque lo parezca la historia no acaba pronto aún hay mucho que hablar.

Mis agradecimientos a:

-**isicullen**, me alegro de que te guste, seguiré hasta terminarla. Gracias por tu review!

-**yukikanda**, así me gusta que comas que sino me haces sentir mal xDD. Y tranquila creo que a mí también fue el capítulo que más me gustó escribir jajajajaja. Mentes pervertidas al poder! Gracias por tu review!

-**HungerMuser**, Primero para hacer relevo a Katniss estoy yo tienes que ponerte a la cola xDD. Clove estará por aquí pero no dará muchos problemas, los problemas van a ser otras personas. Gracias por tu review!

-**monogotas2**, en primer lugar siento mucho tus problemas en casa si en cualquier caso necesitas hablar estoy aquí, te doy mi msn y lo que necesites (: Me alegro mucho de poder ayudarte a evadirte un poco y también de que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que te haya gustado la pequeña escena con Rue que he puesto hoy (: Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12**, Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este aunque es más sensible no tan cañero xDD Gracias por tu review!

-**KristenRock**, jajajaja la verdad es que con Peeta cualquier lugar es agradable, aunque sea una pocilga xDD. Gracias por tu review!

-**Day Lynn Leery**, me alegro de que te haya gustado aunque este no es hot hot es más sensiblero van a venir un par de ellos en plan 9 semanas y media xDDD. Gracias por tu review!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia.

**HOY POR UN REVIEW REGALO UN NUEVO PRESIDENTE DEL GOBIERNO** (a España le hace mucha falta).

Besacoooos genteeee morbosilla!


	10. Chapter 10

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 10: El amor.**

Caminamos hacia la cabaña despacio hablando de todo y de nada riéndonos continuamente.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche?- Me dijo él. Sonreí y me acerqué a él.

-A ti no te apetece volver a quedarte en la habitación- Le dije susurrándole en el oído. El asintió.

-Me vas a matar.

-No pretendo eso sino otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dejarte seco- Se rió enseguida.

Llegamos a la cabaña y nos encontramos a Annie y a Finnick.

-¿Os apetece venir a cenar por ahí?- Nos dijo Finnick.

-La verdad es que no- Le dijo Peeta.

-Tienes otros planes cariño, su plan es tirar la casa abajo- Gritó Annie como siempre guiñándonos el ojo.

-¡Ah, por supuesto!- Annie abrió la puerta y se fue Finnick se quedó en ella- Buena suerte machote- Le dijo a Peeta haciéndole un gesto. El aludido se rió y yo lo miré con mala cara.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me dijo fijándose en mi ceño fruncido.

-Que aquí el machote eres tú yo soy la inexperta- le dije mostrando que estaba enfadada, aunque no lo estaba.

-Creo que es al contrario y bien me lo demostraste ayer.

-¡Si tú lo dices!

-Lo digo y lo aseguro- Sonreí acercándome a él. Me sorprendió cogiéndome del suelo y colocándome en su regazo.

-Si lo hacemos hay que hacerlo bien- Le sonreí.

Subió las escaleras cargando mi peso y entramos en nuestra habitación sin salida.

Esta vez no me apetecía ser brusca con él, todo era diferente a la noche pasada, habíamos confesado sentimientos y me sentía demasiado sensible para ser brusca con él, me apetecía hacerle el amor, no solo sexo. Sentí que el pretendía lo mismo cuando se dirigió con calma hacia mí y depositó un suave beso en la frente, luego rozó mis labios suavemente:

-Te quiero- Dijo, besó mi cuello- Te quiero- Deslizó mi camiseta y me besó cerca del pecho- Te quiero- Depositó suaves besos en mi estómago- Te quiero- y me bajó el pantalón con delicadeza. Se levantó y me observó.- Eres la cosa más bella que he visto en mi vida.

-Y vas a hablar tú pestañas perfectas, espalda perfecta- me acerqué a su boca- Boca perfecta- Y lo besé lentamente haciendo que casi fuera a cámara lenta disfrutando de la sensación que me provocaba nuestro contacto. Del estómago nacía una sensación que nunca había sentido antes por ninguna persona. Estaba pensativa hasta que sentí su contacto de nuevo, sentí sus besos suaves por mi espalda y sus manos acariciando mis brazos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Me susurró en el oído. Noté mi palpable humedad ya sin nada hacer nada, solo su roce provocaba maravillas en mí.

-Perfectamente- Me giré y lo desvestí lentamente siendo tan cariñosa como había sido él conmigo.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a la cama y nuestra ropa interior desapareció rápidamente.

Todo fue demasiado suave, se introdució en mí lentamente mientras sentía sus besos y caricias y yo hacía lo mismo. Lo besé por cada rincón. Me coloqué encima y me moví en círculos el me acariciaba suavemente.

No sé como terminó pero si como me sentía bien, dulce, querida; me sentía ''la chica de Peeta'' y esa sensación era increíble. Y sobre todo sientiendo su respiración en mi cabeza mientras esta estaba en su pecho, sintiendo su tranquilidad y paz.

….

Bueno hasta aquí este diminuto capítulo del cuál sé que os váis a quejar, mañana voy a subir doble ración por no subir capi ayer y además va a empezar la guerra.

Bueno mis agradecimientos a:

-**isicullen**, lo del chico del supermercado te voy a dejar con la duda porque pronto lo vas a descubrir, o sea mañana, y prefiero que sea una sorpresa. No te comas las uñas xDD. Gracias por tu review!

-**HungerMuser,** jajaja me encanta dejar con la duda os vais a sorprender de lo que viene, lo verás. Gracias por tu review!

-**monogotas2**, para empezar mi msn es carchugarcia  (Si el típico msn que te haces cuando eres joven y pones tonterías pero no te rías ehh). Yo tampoco me conecto mucho pero dime un día que quieras quedar y hablamos (: En cuanto a Katniss va a ser ella la que demuestre sentimientos, la verdad a partir de mañana empieza lo duro jejejeje. Y por último te quería preguntar que qué tal estás? . Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12,** me alegro de que te alegren el día y que te encanten, de verdad, espero no decepcionarte con este diminuto capítulo ni en ninguno más. Gracias por tu review!

-**KristenRock,** por una parte pienso igual que tú que Peeta debería de haber luchado pero con lo que se va a ver lo entenderás jejeje. El nuevo gobierno de México no sé como está pero el de España es para reírse por no llorar. Gracias por tu review!

-** .9**, lo de Peeta como ya dije antes si que a lo mejor debería haber luchado pero todo tiene unas razones que ya iréis comprendiendo jejeje. Y Katniss se arrepiente porque para mí es buena persona y no quiere hacerle daño a los demás aunque supuestamente es muy fuerte y dura. Presidente nuevo hace falta en tantos sitios, y que haga algo. Jajajaja lo de morbosillas también va por la escritora jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**Day Lynn Leery, **jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado, la playa ya la conocieron bien en la isla xDD. Gracias por tu review!

Y a los demás **POR UN REVIEW UN ÓSCAR, SI SE LO DAN A PENÉLOPE CRUZ SE LO DAN A CUALQUIERA ASÍ QUE… JEJEJEJE.**

Hasta mañana que habrá doble capítulo y moviditos jajajaaja.

Besacooos morbosill s y no tan morbosill s jejeje!

Nunca os lo dije, o creo que sí, me hacéis demasiado FELIIIZ!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disfrutad (:_

_Hoy hay ración doble así que nos veremos en el siguiente capiii!_

**Capítulo 11:**

Noté la luz del sol por la ventana pero me sentía demasiado bien para levantarme, estaba demasiado baja así que supuse que serían las once de la mañana más o menos.

-¡CHICOS ESTÁIS PRESENTABLES!- Gritó Annie detrás de la puerta, Peeta se movió cuando me levanté pero no se despertó. Abrí un poco la puerta para hablar con ella, Annie me miró y se rió.- ¿Otra vez Kat? No paráis o qué- Risas y más risas.

-¡Cállate!- Le dije- ¿Qué pasa?

-Despiértalo que nos vamos a pasar el día a la playa- No me apetecía mucho pero llevaba unos días que solo estaba con Peeta y también necesitaba la compañía de mis amigos.

-Ir yendo nosotros nos acercaremos pronto- Annie se rió- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Vas a comer un Peeta para desayunar?- la miré con rabia- No te pongas así mujer es que no paráis os acabáis de descubrir pero el descubrimiento es profundo.

-¡Lárgate de una vez!- Se fue y yo me reí, observé a Peeta seguía profundamente dormido aunque de lado, me fijé en su espalda, ruda y perfecta. Tenía que despertarlo aunque no me apetecía lo más mínimo.

Me acerqué a la cama y lo abracé por detrás, sentí como se estremecía.

-Peeta despierta- Le susurré con cariño. Pero nada seguía dormido.- Peeta- Grité un poco más fuerte.- ¡PEETA!- Nada no daba señales de vida. O lo estaba haciendo a propósito o tenía un sueño profundo. Me levanté y me senté sobre él y puse mi nariz sobre la suya- Peeta- Abrió los ojos lentamente y yo me separé un poco. Sonrió.

-Es un placer despertarme así cada mañana.

-Quizás no te despiertas más así porque a Annie le va a dar un ataque de risa.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos ha venido a despertar y….

-No me digas que has ido así a abrirle la puerta- Preguntó.

-¡Ajá!- Le dije. Sí estaba completamente desnuda al igual que él.

-Entonces como no es tonta se habrá dado cuenta…

-Si, y ha dicho que no paramos. – Él se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Tiene razón- Me quedé mirando como se reía y me salió una risilla tonta sin querer- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que me encantas- Le dije mientras lo besaba.

-Katniss…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estás desnuda, y yo también… Y vas a provocar.

-¡Oh, vale!- La verdad no me importaría pero teníamos que ir a la playa sabía como era Annie y como le dije que iba a ir no iba a parar hasta verme allí.

-¿Van a ir todos?

-Si.

-Pues entonces no te pongas el bikini del otro día- Me paré y lo miré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que te vean así- Me reí.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?

-Que no quiero que tengan ''pensamientos impuros contigo'', sólo los puedo tener yo.- Me acerqué a él y lo miré a los ojos.

-Sólo tú podrás hacer los pensamientos realidad- Lo besé en una mejilla cerca de su boca.

-¿Estás diciendo que solo eres para mí?

-Soy toda tuya- Su cara se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa y la mía hizo lo mismo al escuchar las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Te quiero.

Llegamos a la playa y encontramos a todos tirados en sus respectivas toallas durmiendo. ¡Genial, qué diversión! Decidí hacer una bromita, cogí una botella de agua vacía y la llené de agua del mar, luego se la tiré a todos por encima, rápidamente se levantaron y después intentaron asesinarme claro está. Menos Finnick que se partía el culo.

Vi a Rue y me acerqué a ella.

-¡Vaya Rue, que guapa estás! Nunca te había visto así- Llevaba un bikini que dejaba ver su esbelto cuerpo, la niña era una monja pero tenía un cuerpazo, que se lo digan a Cato que no paraba de mirarla.

-¡Oh Katniss gracias! La verdad dudé mucho si ponermelo o no.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es demasiado?- Me reí.

-Cato te está comiendo con la mirada así que no debe de ser demasiado- Le susurré ella sonrió y después empezó a dar pataditas y a esconder su cara, yo rodé los ojos era típico de Rue.

Estire mi toalla cerca de Peeta, lo había desobedecido y me había puesto el bikini que no quería que me pusiese, tan pronto como me quité los shorts y la camiseta el me miró y abrió los ojos para después levantar las cejas, solo pude reírme.

Me eché en la toalla y sentí el brazo de Peeta acariciando mi espalda nos quedamos así un rato hasta que escuché la voz de Clove, sabía que esto no era bueno.

-Hola chicos- Nos dijo ¡Oh, oh!

-Ho…Hola- Escuché una voz que se me hacía conocida, me dí la vuelta y allí estaba el camarero con el que había quedado pero no quedé porque estaba en la isla con Peeta. Me giré al igual que Peeta y lo vi sonriendo.

-Hola- Le contesté, me levanté y le di dos besos a él.

-He… he estado esperando… tu llamada- Me dijo el costosamente, no dominaba del todo nuestro idioma.

-Lo siento no pude ir.

-Ya me lo… dijer ella.- Miré a Clove.

-¡Ah sí! Me lo encontré ayer trabajando en un bar del paseo y me sonaba me acerqué a él y le dije que tú estabas aquí y que mañana vendríamos a la playa y le dije que se viniese- Estaba 100% segura de que lo había hecho aposta, miré a Peeta tenía el rostro contraído y noté la mirada del camarero por todo mi cuerpo.

-Bueno pues me alegro de verte- Le dije me intenté sentar pero una frase hizo que me quedase de piedra.

-Podemos quedar otro día- Dijo él- Me gustar mucho quedar contigo.- No sabía que decirle en verdad era muy majo pero se suponía que ahora estaba con Peeta.

-Lo siento pero estoy muy ocupada.

-¿En cuál cosa?

-Es que verás estoy con otra persona- Él miró a Peeta.

-¡Ah! Yo sentir- Y se fue. Miré a Clove.

-Pensé que te gustaría la sorpresa- Me dijo ella.- Pero ya que tú me has robado a mi novio iré yo a por tu ligue ¿No te importa verdad?- Me miró y yo solo quise ignorarla hasta que dijo- La verdad me da igual si te importa tú eres pasado para mí.

Y se fue dejándome de pie ahí sin hacer ni decir nada. Sentí como Peeta me sentaba.

-No le hagas caso tiene prontos- Me dijo él mientras me besaba en la cabeza.

-Ya….

La verdad me había quedado pensando Clove tenía razón no tenía nada que reprocharle yo le había hecho algo peor…

Me levanté y me fui al baño que había al entrar en la playa pero lo que me encontré no me lo esperaba…..

…..

Chicos y chicas nos vemos en el siguiente capiii!


	12. Chapter 12

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 12:**

Me encontré con el camarero allí sentado mirando el mar cuando me vio intentó levantarse pero yo lo atrapé.

-Hola.

-Hola.- Me sentí mal en verdad me había portado mal con él.

-Sabes ni siquiera sé como te llamas.

-Gale.

-¿Y tú?- Me sonrió.

-Katniss.

-¡Vaya!

-Oye Gale siento mucho todo esto.

-Tu amiga ser muy maja pero decir que tú no tenías novio.

-Ella no es mi amiga, o bueno lo era hasta que…

-¿Hasta que?

-Hasta que me lié con su novio- Me miró- Si sé que está mal pero yo lo quiero de verdad.

-Entonces no debe importarte- Le sonreí y lo que pasó después fue muy rápido él cogió mi cara y me besó, yo aparté mi cara de repente y me metí en el baño.

Me sentía fatal no me gustaban los labios de ese chico aunque parecía fácil hablar con él no era Peeta y yo no quería a nadie más que a Peeta.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la playa me encontré con Annie en el camino y se lo conté todo.

-La voy a matar- Dijo ella mientras yo la agarraba- ¡Déjame Katniss que la mato!

-Ella en realidad no ha tenido la culpa de todo- le dije.

-¿Qué no ha tenido la culpa de todo?- Gritó- Ella perdió solita a Peeta tirándose a Tresh y a Glimmer.

Peeta apareció y me miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo es mejor que me vaya- Dijo Annie yéndose.

-Peeta perdóname- Lo abracé.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo fui al baño y…

-¿Y?

-Me encontré con Gale.

-¿Quién es Gale?

-El camarero- De repente su rostro se contrajo.

-Y me besó- El abrió los ojos y se apartó de mí- No Peeta yo lo aparté de mí.- Siguió mirándome- De verdad yo no quise fue él….

-¿Le correspondiste?

-¡NO!

-¿Y por qué estás tan preocupada entonces?

-Porque me siento mal primero te hace lo que te hizo Clove y después yo…

-Tu besas al tío ese.

-Yo no lo besé Peeta fue él y yo me separé, de verdad.

Él me miró sentía que esto no iba a acabar bien.

-Necesito dar una vuelta luego hablamos- Se marchó pero de repente se paró se dirigió a mí y me besó en la frente luego se fue. Yo me quedé ahí parada sin saber que hacer quería ir detrás de él pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y lo dejé ir.

Después de un rato aparecieron Clove y Peeta juntos, esto no me gustaba me puse en guardia, hasta que Peeta se acercó a mí.

-Ven conmigo- Me agarró y me llevó con él Clove nos siguió. No entendía nada- Es así como no correspondes los besos- Clove le dio su teléfono y me enseñó una foto de Gale y mía besándonos. Lo había planeado todo, yo la miré.

-Peeta no le correspondí- Le dije con voz seria.

-Pues aquí no parece lo mismo- Me gritó él demasiado sulfurado.

-Peeta no le correspondí- Le volví a repetir.

-¡Dime la verdad Katniss, joder!- Me volvió a gritar. Vi como Clove desaparecía ya había hecho su maldad del día así que se iría a su cueva a dormir la muy bruja.

-Peeta no tengo nada que decirte porque te estoy diciendo la verdad, no ves que lo ha planeado.

-No estamos discutiendo sobre ella estamos hablando sobre lo que ha pasado- Volvió a gritar.

No quería entrar en discusión con él y menos por esto así que entré en el baño de las chicas esperando no ser seguida por él. Me senté en el lavabo y sentí como se abría la puerta.

Vi una silueta pero no supuse que fuera Peeta hasta que lo vi, luego él se giró y atrancó la puerta.

Se acercó a mí y me miró seguía enfadado, pero no gritó ni siquiera habló.

Me agarró la cabeza y me atrajo hacia él besándome con rudeza, esa acción había provocado humedad en mi zona.

Le rodee la cintura con mis piernas y sentí su dureza. Me deshice de su camiseta con fuerza y lo mismo hice con sus pantalones. Él me quitó el bikini rápidamente.

Lo besé con dureza como él había hecho conmigo. Después él me mordió por rincones de mi cuerpo provocando gemidos constantes en mí.

Si ni siquiera preguntármelo me penetró haciendo que un gemido saliera de mi boca nos movimos bruscamente, me estaba encantando aquella faceta de Peeta.

Continuamos nuestro juego, yo le mordí el cuello porque ya no soportaba lo que me estaba dando sabía que pronto iba a estallar necesitaba alguna distracción aunque no me disgustaba nada su dureza.

Terminamos al mismo tiempo, él se apartó y se vistió rápidamente, me sorprendió que no besara siempre lo hacía, me bajé del lavabo e hice lo mismo que él aunque yo solo me tenía que poner el bikini, me apoyé en la pared, realmente no sabía que decirle así que me quedé ahí mirando como se vestía.

Terminó de vestirse posó sus manos en la pared y me besó después me miró a los ojos y yo le sonreí pero él no devolvió el gesto solo se fue dejándome allí.

Me quedé apoyada en la pared un buen rato hasta que decidí irme a la cabaña.

Al llegar me duché y me puse una camiseta de Peeta necesitaba sentir su olor, me tiré en la cama y empecé a llorar, no sabía bien porqué pero no me sentía bien.

Poco a poco me quedé dormida, hasta que escuché como se abría la puerta de la habitación, decidí hacerme la dormida.

Sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y noté como me abrazaba.

-Perdóname- Me dijo. Me besó en el pelo y sentí tranquilidad. Luego noté como empezaba a llorar. Dejé de hacerme la dormida y me dí la vuelta él me miró a los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a pedirme perdón- Le dije mientras le sequé las lágrimas derramadas y le agarraba la cara- Te quiero- le dije antes de besarlo dulcemente y caer rendida en sus brazos.

El tema con Peeta estaba cerrado pero con Clove no, a esta chica le esperaba una buena.

….

Bueno ahora si que he terminado espero que os haya gustado este giro, siento haber subido tan tarde los capítulos es que hoy por fin hizo sol y me fui a la playa (: YUHUU!

Mis agradecimientos a:

-**yukikanda**, jajaja joo quería que se lo leyeras a tu primito aunque tiene muy poca edad cuando sea más grande, espero que te hayan gustado los capis de hoy. Gracias por tu review!

-**monogotas2**, yo tampoco me conecto mucho, la verdad, nunca, pero quedamos un día y me cuentas (: Por cierto me alegro de que estés mejor. Por ahora Katniss no ha demostrado todos sus sentimientos aunque lo tendrá que hacer, esto se pone duro jeje. Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12,** la verdad el capítulo 10 fue diminuto pero cargadito de dulzura jejeje, espero que te hayan gustado los dos capis de hoy aunque no fueron tan cargaditos vienen tiempos duros. Gracias por tu review!

-**Day Lynn Leery**, jajaja no te derritas que para eso llego yo, espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos de hoy. Gracias por tu review!

-**valeria1320**, me alegro de verte otra vez por aquí (: Tranquila tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia aunque en estos capítulos no va a haber mucho, o si? Jajaajajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

Bueno **POR UN REVIEW UN MTV MOVIE AWARD, ya que los Oscar no triunfaron xDD.**

Nos vemos morbosill s y romanticones!

Love you!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 13:**

Me dirigí con una amplia seguridad hacia ella.

-¡Ah, hola Katniss!- Me dijo como si nada pasase.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro, vamos- Nos alejamos del grupo.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Le dije.

-¿Y a ti?

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-Mira Katniss fuimos mejores amigas- Asentí- Y de repente coges y me robas a Peeta.

-¡Maldita sea Clove!- Tragué saliva para lo que iba a decir- ¡Yo no te robé a Peeta lo perdiste tú al hacer un trío con otros estando con él!

-¡Qué pretendías qué lo hiciera con él!- La miré asombrada, aún por encima tenía la desfachatez de contestarme así.

-Mira Clove siento estar con Peeta ahora pero yo empecé con él cuando tú no estabas con él.

-Katniss olvidas el beso.

-Por eso ya te pedí perdón.

-Pero el perdón no basta.

-¿Qué quieres que te roge toda la puta vida Clove?

-Quizás- Me reí.

-Vas lista si esperas eso.

-¿Y qué ya lo habéis hecho?- Eso si que me sorprendía.

-Ya le has quitado la virginidad al pobre Peeta.- ¿Qué había dicho?

-Pero que…

-Esa es la razón por la que hice un trío con quién lo hice, él no me deseaba ni siquiera lo intentaba.- Me sorprendí demasiado.- Puedes cerrar la boca.

-Pero tú me dijiste el de no pequeño Peeta.

-Te mentí nunca le he visto nada- Quizás estaba mintiendo pero porqué iba a mentir en esto. Me sentí mal y si había sido yo la que le había quitado la virginidad a Peeta ni me había enterado.

Me fui de allí sin darle ninguna explicación y busqué a Peeta cuando lo encontré él me sonrió y me dirigí a sus brazos.

-Hola preciosa- Me dijo besando mi frente.

-Oye Peeta….

-¿Qué pasa?

-He ido a hablar con Clove….

-¿Para qué Katniss sabes que no merece la pena?

-No es eso….

-¿Entonces?

-Me ha dicho que tú y ella nunca habíais….

-Pues no, es verdad.

-Y tú nunca habías….

-No- Se sonrojó y yo me derretí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Ni siquiera lo noté lo haces tan bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-Demasiado bien- Él me sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- Se sentó en un banco y yo me senté sobre su regazo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quiero.

-Quería esperar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a la única que deseaba de esa forma eres tú- Hizo que me dieran ganas de comerlo entero ahí mismo.

-¿Yo? , ¿Y por qué?- Haber yo no tenía ningún atractivo especial.

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando esto?- Dijo entre risas yo asentí.- Katniss eres demasiado sexy, te has fijado como caminas, como miras, como muerdes el labio, como bebes, como comes, como sonríes… Uff tienes demasiadas cosas.

-¿Hay algo que no te guste de mí?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Si, tu manía de pensar que eres menos que los demás- Tenía razón siempre me pensaba.- Sabes por qué no hacemos algo divertido y dejamos estos temas.

-Vale- Le sonreí y nos levantamos- Pero antes- Él me miró- Gracias por permitirme ser la primera- Lo miré.

-¿Estás de coña? Gracias a ti por ser la primera- Dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre mi nariz.

Me sentía afortunada por momentos imaginar a Peeta en brazos de Clove me ponía de los nervios pero él nunca había estado en sus brazos y eso me alegraba demasiado, al menos nunca había estado de la manera que él se había entregado a mí.

Nos fuimos a cenar con los demás y Annie notó que estaba demasiado feliz.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Has ido a hablar con Clove?

-Si.

-¿Y qué ha pasado? Seguro que la has matado me encantaría haberlo visto.

-Paso de ella y de sus temas, que haga lo que quiera.

-¿Vas a permitir que se quede todo esto así?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-No merece la pena- Annie me miró.

-Tienes razón.- Le sonreí.

Rue se acercó a nosotras.

-¿Podéis venir conmigo al baño?

-Claro- Le contestamos las dos levantándonos.

Llegamos al servicio y me fijé en Rue estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Veréis….- Se sentó, se levantó, y así continuamente.

-¡Suéltalo Rue!- Dijo Annie.

-Cato me ha pedido que hagamos ''eso''- Annie y yo nos miramos.- Y yo le he dicho que sí- Ahora si que me quería morir. Rue la casta, monja y niña buena de Rue quería 'procrear' con Cato.

-¿Ya lo habéis hecho?- Pregunta Annie.

-No, hemos quedado de hacerlo esta noche.

-Pero tenéis fecha y todo- Se burla Annie yo le doy un codazo, sabía que esto para Rue era importante y si lo iba a hacer significaba que quería demasiado a Cato.

-Rue y qué pasa con todo esto- Le dije dulcemente.

-Que no sé como se pone esto- Y sacó un condón del bolsillo- No sé como ponérmelo- Annie y yo no pudimos aguantar la risa- Es enserio ¿Me podéis ayudar?

-Rue, cariño- Le dije yo- El condón se lo tiene que poner Cato.

-¡Ahhh! Eso tiene sentido.- Dijo observándolo y poniéndose roja.

-Tú le puedes ayudar- Le dijo Annie mientras Rue abría fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que le tengo que tocar… ahí abajo?

-Se la tocarás, se la chuparás, lo que te pida el cuerpo- Le dijo Annie. Rue tragó en seco.

-No sé si podré.

-Tú tranquila Annie exagera.

Salimos del baño y me propuse un nueva tarea hablar con Cato para que no se pasase de listillo con Rue.

….

Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy, decidme ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**HungerMuser**, si yo también le quiero arrancar la cabeza a Clove ¬¬ jejeje. Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12,** me alegro de que te guste tanto mi historia :D La verdad Peeta es superior a las fuerzas de cualquiera chica así que no te extrañes xD. Gracias por tu review!

-**monogotas2**, no te preocupes yo lo hago con todo el cariño y con placer (: El pueblo debería de acribillar a Clove, se lo merece aunque por ahora ha tenido suerte no la va a tener seguido, te lo aseguro muajajajajaja xD Katniss es demasiado dulce en mi fic ya veréis nuevas facetas de ella. Un beso muy fuerte y Gracias por tu review!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia.

**POR UN REVIEW DOY UNA CAMISETA SUDADA DE ALEXANDER LUDWIG JAJAJA.**

**Nos vemos mis fieles o nuevas lectoras!**

**Besacooos!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hooola!

Siento no haber podido subir antes pero es que no puedo con todo se me está haciendo mucho así que a partir de ahora actualizaré esta historia: Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Todos los días es demasiado para mí porque tengo demasiado que hacer, lo siento de verdad para los que leen esto pero me es imposible.

Y sin más dilación….

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 14:**

Recorrí con la vista toda la sala del hotel en busca de Cato, no había ni rastro de él. Hoy Rue se iba a entregar a él y tenía miedo, Cato era demasiado salvaje.

Ese pensamiento me hizo recordar la noche que yo perdí mi virginidad. Fue él, el chico que me destrozó completamente.

Él trabaja en un supermercado _(este paréntesis no pertenece a la historia es para isicullen que la pobre ha tenido que esperar 5 capítulos y bastantes días para descubrir su pregunta, I'm sorry)_ llevaba un año fijándome en él, en su piel oscura, en sus penetrantes ojos, yo era demasiado tímida para hablar con ningún chico hasta que me lancé y le hablé.

_Flashback_

-Hola

-Hola- me contestó él- ¿Eres Katniss verdad?- Me dijo él.

-Si- Sabía mi nombre eso me ponía demasiado feliz.

-Yo soy Cinna- Si, ese nombre no se me va a olvidar jamás sobre todo porque tres horas después estábamos en un armario encerrados y yo como una ingenua dándole un bien que tenia, un bien que tenía que guardar y se lo entregué a él, y él sin reparo lo tomó y desapareció.

Después de eso quedé varias veces con él pero siempre era para lo mismo, nuestra relación se destruyó después de un largo tiempo, me cansé de que saliera con quien quisiera mientras yo lo esperaba en su casa para darle lo único que él quería de mí.

_Fin Flashback (con pensamientos)_

-Kat…- Noté una mano con la capacidad de estremecerme con el contacto. Me giré y vi sus ojos azules mirándome como siempre lo hacían, sonreí.

-Hola- Le dije dulcemente y lo besé en la mejilla, él me miró como si acabara de hacer algo demasiado extraño.

-¿Por qué estás parada aquí?- Me di cuenta que estaba parada en el medio de la recepción del hotel.

-Estaba buscando a Cato- Él me miró abriendo los ojos para luego poner una mueca.

-¿Cato?

-Es por Rue.

-Ahhh!- Siguió con el ceño fruncido. Yo me reí y él me miró incrédulo.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?- Me reí más.

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente.

De repente sentí ganas de abrazarlo de poseerlo, y eso que hacía poco que lo había tenido en mis brazos, pero necesitaba acariciarlo, besarlo por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe una cosa?- Le dije.

-Claro- Lo agarré de la mano y lo llevé al ascensor- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A cumplir una ilusión mía.

-¿Y esa ilusión está en el hotel?

-Si justo en frente de mí- Le di al botón de stop del ascensor y salté sobre él besándolo.

-No eres nada sutil- Dijo él entre jadeos y respiraciones cortadas.

-Acaso…¿Tendría que serlo?

-No, me encanta que seas así.

Comenzamos a intensificar los toqueteos y los besos hasta llegar al punto de estar desnudos. Me subí nuevamente sobre él e hice que se introduciera en mí, comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas buscándonos, él se acercó a mi boca y gimió contra ella, eso me excitó más. Le cogí su labio inferior y se lo mordí, eso provocó un gemido en él y en mí. Continuamos con movimientos prolongados hasta que noté su líquido dentro de mí. Sonreí, no sabía muy bien porqué pero agradecía provocarle placer a Peeta, él a mí me provocaba demasiado y no quería ser de menos.

-¿Esta era tu ilusión?- Me dijo él respirando costosamente.

-Si.

-¡Vaya!

-Pero solo la quería cumplir contigo.

-¿Y desde cuando?

-Desde siempre.

-¿Estás insinuando que antes de empezar tu y yo ya querías….?

-Ya quería follar contigo, si te tenía muchas ganas….¿No se nota?

-¿Y porqué no hiciste nada?

-Porque sabía que le gustabas a Clove y dentro de mí había un sentimiento de odio hacia ti.- Se tensó y yo le pasé las yemas de los dedos por su brazo- ¿Sabes por qué era ese sentimiento?- Él meneó la cabeza- Porque te deseaba y no podía tenerte- Se rió y yo me avergoncé.

-Pues yo también te odiaba.

-¿Y por qué?

-Por tenerme loco- Me reí.

-No comprendo porque te tenía loco.

-¿Es una broma?

-No, es enserio- Le dije con tono serio.

-Porque eres Katniss Everdeen, porque cada vez que me tocas haces latir mi corazón y porque por una sonrisa tuya subo el Everest cargando con Marvel y Tresh a la espalda- Me reí ante su último comentario.- Me encanta eso.

-¿El qué?

-Tu sonrisa- Me reí de nuevo.

-Lo ves, eres preciosa, pero cuando sonríes me es imposible no mirarte.

-Quieres dejar de hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-Alabarme.

-Como quieras- dejo de protestar.

Nos vestimos y le di al botón para continuar nuestro camino salí del ascensor y vi pasar a Cato me iba a lanzar a por el pero antes necesitaba la miel de Peeta en mí, me acerqué a él y lo besé, luego me fui corriendo regalándole una sonrisa, él me miró y sonrió de lado.

Cogí a Cato y él se giró y me miró:

-¿Qué pasa?- Me dijo en tono serio.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Rue.- Vi como una chispa se encendía en su mirada, me dí cuenta que a Cato le provocaba algo Rue.- ¿Te gusta?

-Puede- Sonrió.

-¿Por qué se lo has pedido?- Él me miró.

-La necesito- Me quedé asombrada ante su deseo- La necesito completamente para ti- Me dí cuenta que si sentía algo por ella así que supuse que nuestra conversación estaba finalizada al saber sus sentimientos.

-Cuídala

-Lo haré.

Me marché de junto a él y recorrí el camino del hotel principal hacia la cabaña, subí a la habitación y me encontré con algo que no esperaba.

Clove y Peeta. Peeta y Clove. En nuestra cama…..

….

Bueno hasta hoy el capi de hoy, espero que os haya gustado no es muy largo y perdón por no subir, arriba tenéis lo horarios así que nada más (:

Mis agradecimientos para:

-**torposoplo12**, sé que es un gran giro el que Peeta era virgen pero pensé que su amor por Katniss podría llegar a ese extremo. Jajajaaja Te debo regalos por los reviews tendré que buscarlos jaajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**yukikanda**, Clove va a molestar un poquitín pero luego la van a sacar de en medio y la persona que menos esperáis. Gracias por tu review!

-**monogotas2, **otra sorprendida, Peeta es demasiado romántico así que esperó por su amada jajajaja. Vas a tener que esperar otro capi para saber lo de Rue y Cato, creo que te va a gustar jajajaa. Gracias por tu review!

-**HugerMuser,** jajajajjaa yo también le quitaba la virginidad, el pobre no pararía conmigo jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**Guest,** me uno a ti para pegarle a Clove y a Gale, así podremos con ellos jajajaa. Y como ya seguro te diste cuenta hubo reconcilación entre ellos, algo rara pero bueno… (: Gracias por tu review!

-**Day Lynn Leery,** muchas gracias por comentar los tres capítulos no hacía falta en serio (: Me quedó claro que no te gusta mucho Clove jajajaja. El Peeta salvaje es nuevo pero realmente atractivo jajajja. Bueno ya verás lo que pasará con Rue en el próximo capítulo, va a haber alguna que otra sorpresa. Gracias por tu review!

-**Luz,** muchisisissimas gracias por comentar tantos capítulos como lo has hecho. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, en seriio. Jajajaja me mató cuando dijiste lo de que Annie no te parecía tan zorrita, la verdad es que a mí ella siempre me ha caído bien y lo he intentado mostrar. Gracias por tus reviews!

-**valeria1320,** me alegro de verte de nuevo (: Yo también quiero ser Katniss, creo que ese deseo lo tiene tanta gente que el cásting sería duro jajajaja. Lo de Cato y Rue me costó adaptarlo pero creo que quedó algo bien jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

Bueno nos vemos el lunes pero antes….

**POR UN REVIEW UN TEEN CHOICE AWARD (:**

Besaaaaacos y hasta el lunes mis morbosillos (yo la primera)


	15. Chapter 15

_Disfrutar (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 15:**

Me quedé en la puerta y los observé seguían besándose sin importarle nada, de repente Clove me miró y le apretó el culo a Peeta, él gimió y luego me miró y se separó de ella.

-Katniss- Me quedé en la puerta sin moverme, no podía creer lo que había visto así que me quedé inmóvil. Él se levantó y me posó una mano en el hombro, yo se la aparté y noté como lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Estaba sin camiseta y Clove en ropa interior, iban a hacerlo en la cama en la que dormía con él.

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tu puta vida- Le dije mientras lágrimas recorrían mis ojos- Nunca- Cogí mi maleta de debajo de la cama y metí rápidamente mis cosas en ella.

-Katniss por favor.

-¡Vete a la mierda Peeta!- Dije sin poder controlar mis lágrimas que cada vez eran más.

-Por favor- Me acerqué a la puerta y antes de salir solté.

-Podéis seguir a lo vuestro- Miré a Clove- Disfrútalo zorra de mierda- Miré a Peeta- Y tú…. Tú…- Salí porque no aguantaba más.

Bajé las escaleras con la maleta sollozando como una gilipollas, me dirigí al hotel principal y pedí una habitación, me la dieron enseguida. No podía molestar a Rue, hoy era su gran día con Cato y Annie y Finnick se habían ido a celebrar su aniversario, quizás Glimmer estaba disponible pero nunca me había llevado lo suficientemente bien como para llorarle mis penas. Me metí en la ducha y descargué mi rabia, luego me fui a dar un paseo por la playa.

-Hola- Oí como me saludaba una persona, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie así que no respondí ni le miré- Veo que tú no estar bien- Miré enseguida hacia arriba después de la última frase y allí estaba, el camarero llamado Gale.

-Lo siento no tengo un buen día.

-Problemas con tu novio.

-No tengo novio- Él me sonrió.

-¿Y el chico rubio?

-Estaba intentando follar a otra en nuestra habitación así que creo que ya no tengo nada con él- Él abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes nada que sentir, más lo siento yo por volver a confiar en un hombre no tendría que hacerlo…. Pero no aprendo- Empecé a llorar de nuevo y él me abrazó.

-¡Suéltala!- Escuché un grito de una voz la cual no quería oír.

Miré hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito y allí estaba Peeta.

-¿Qué cojones quieres Peeta?- Le dije.

-Hablar contigo.

-No me da la gana.

-Te tiene que dar para poder aclarar las cosas.

-No hay nada que aclarar- Me agarró.

-¡Suéltala! Te está diciendo que no quiere ir contigo- Le dijo Gale.

-Tú no te metas.

-Tú no me das órdenes.

-Parar los dos joder- Grité. Miré a Peeta- ¡Lárgate por favor!

-No quiero- Dijo casi con los ojos salidos de las órbitas- No te voy a dejar con este.

-¡Lárgate Peeta! Entre nosotros no hay nada- Respiré mientras las lágrimas corrían- Se acabó- Él me miró.

-No digas eso….

-Lo digo y es así, lárgate por favor- Dije ahora sin gritar. Él se fue con los hombros bajos y yo me abracé a Gale y empecé a llorar.

Desperté y sentía las olas, me levanté y vi que estaba acostada sobre Gale, él estaba dormido. Estábamos en la playa.

-Gale- Me acerqué a él pero no respondió solo oí un ronroneo, me reí y me acerqué más a él. Lo besé, él me correspondió de repente, me aparté de él y el dolor empezó a aparecer de nuevo. Peeta… Las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin poder yo evitarlo.

-No, no llores de nuevo, no lo merece- Me abrazó entre sus enormes brazos. Era de noche y estábamos casi a oscuras.

Yo necesitaba el calor humano así que me estreché más contra él y lo besé. El beso fue subiendo y cuando me di cuenta estábamos desnudos uno sobre el otro, él se introdució en mí y cabalgó, yo lo dejé, alcanzamos el clímax casi a la vez, luego me separé de él y me vestí rápidamente. No me sentía bien con lo que acababa de hacer, pero siempre lo hacía, después de cortar con alguien siempre me tiraba a un millón de tíos para sentirme bien. Me odié a mi misma por hacerle eso a Gale, yo no esperaba nada más de él y quizás él sí, pero ahora no iba a decírselo, me tiré en la arena y me volví a quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

Aparecí en mi habitación con una nota al lado:

_Buenos días:_

_Te he tenido que traer a tu habitación porque yo tener que trabajar, te llamo luego te prometer a ti. Te quiero princesa._

_Gale_

¡Genial! Me lo temía él quería algo más de mí que no iba a tener, me senté en la cama y empecé a llorar de nuevo.

-KATNISS- La voz de Annie retumbó junto a sus golpes en la puerta- ÁBREME.

Le abrí y de repente me abrazó.

-Dios mío pequeña- Cerró la puerta y me volvió a abrazar- Lo siento mucho, Peeta me lo dijo- Al oír su nombre empecé a llorar. Estuve derramando lágrimas mucho más tiempo hasta no quedar más Annie se quedó conmigo abrazada sin decirme nada.- ¿Estás mejor?

-No, no lo voy a estar en una buena temporada.

-Lo siento muchísimo, no te merecías eso, voy a matar a esa jodida puta.

-No tienes porque hacerlo ella no tiene la culpa.

-¿Qué no tiene que?

-Ella no lo haría si Peeta no estuviese dispuesto la culpa es de los dos.

-Ya lo sé, ya he rematado a Peeta ahora me falta ella- La miré.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Creo que Grecia piensa que hubo un terremoto ayer- Se rió.

-¿Por qué?

-Le tiré todo lo que encontré por la cabaña, y porque Finnick me paró que sino…. Ese jodido gilipollas como te puede hacer eso, a ti pequeña nadie te toca si estoy yo cerca, prometido- Empecé a llorar de nuevo- ¿Te está afectando mucho?

-Me….Siento peor que cuando fue lo de Cinna.

-¿Por qué?

Me calmé y le respondí.

-Porque con Cinna sabía más o menos que iba a pasar algo así, él nunca me había dicho te quiero, pero Peeta me lo dijo demasiadas veces y ahora….- Las lágrimas volvieron.

-Deja de decir esas cosas eses dos capullos no te merecen.

-Y por qué solo tengo capullos en mi vida.

-Tranquila de capullo en capullo se llega a la flor- Intenté reírme aunque no fui capaz.

-Pero no solo es eso….- Respiré profundamente.

-¿Es que hay más?

-Si.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Anoche me acosté con Gale.

-¿QUÉ?

-Me lo encontré en la playa Peeta vino a discutir

-Si eso ya lo sé me lo dijo él.

-Después me quedé dormida sobre él y necesitaba cariño y lo hice- Lágrimas de nuevo- Me siento como una puta.

-Tranquila en situación de dolor no sabemos lo que hacemos.

-Pero lo peor no es eso.

-¿Y qué coño es?, ¿Hay más?

-Mira esto- Le entregué la nota.

-¡Qué dulce!- Sonrió.

-No quiero tener nada con él.

…

Bueno hasta aquí el dramático capítulo de hoy, espero que no me matéis por dejar a Peeta como el malo aunque intenté dar un giro que me pareció interesante, ya que siempre es Katniss decidí que fuera Peeta esta vez xDD. El siguiente capítulo es el de las explicaciones así que no os lo perdáis.

Ayer fueron los Teen Choice Awards y creo que Los Juegos del Hambre ganaron casi todo excepto la película que fue a parar a los odiosos y repelentes de Crepúsculo ¬¬. No me matéis y sé que la mayoría de la gente que lee el fic sois fans de Crepúsculo, yo me leí los libros y en principio no era una super fan pero me gustaron hasta que llegué al último y vi lo de la imprimación de Jacob con Reneesme, incomprensible. Y en cuanto a las películas todas son una mierda no hay una que me haya gustado, y ya os digo que soy estudiante de Cine y que algo entiendo y no son buenas sus películas, puede que la primera película de Los Juegos del Hambre tuviera fallos, las cámaras corrían solas jajajaja, pero es de un director muy bueno como Gary Ross y Jennifer Lawrence que lo que transmite esa tía con la mirada hay pocas actrices que lo hagan, es impresionante, en cambio Kristen Stewart me da risa, y lo siento pero es la verdad es como una roca, entiendo que Bella es complicada pero ella lo es mucho más. Y después de este discurso perdonadme las super-fans de la saga Crepúsculo pero no se lo merecían es cien mil veces mejor Los juegos del Hambre, la película, en calidad hablando ya no en temática porque ahí le da mil vueltas, que su película, y en actores el único que es algo decente es el que hace del padre de Bella los demás no me los creo y los de los Juegos del Hambre son buenos, excepto Alexander que no le pilló aún sus caras. Jajajajajaja, lo siento mucho pero es que estoy indignada, primero fue en los MTV Movie Awards, aunque claro esa es como la segunda casa de Kristen se pasea como la dueña ¬¬ Y luego aquí. Pues ahora a por el Óscar jajajajaaja!

Ahora después de esto mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**monogotas2,** no pasa nada aunque me digas Hola solo en el review ya me haces feliz jajajajaja. Supongo que quieres saber lo de Rue y Cato por lo que pusiste y en el próximo capítulo te vas a sorprender, te lo prometo jejejeje. Espero que no me mates por el giro en la historia (: Gracias por tu review!

-** , **me tienes que decir que teorías tenías sobre lo que iba a ocurrir, tus imaginaciones, me gustaría saberlo jajajaja. Muchísima suerte con tu examen frente a los profes (Qué duro) Y espero que apruebes, no importa cuanto tardes en volver aquí te estaremos esperando. Besos y Gracias por tu review!

-** .9, **lo siento pero no fue una confusión (no me mates por favor jajaja) Y por cierto a mí no me importa un pepino si estás o no todas mis lectoras son importantes y sobre todo las que están aquí desde el principio, pero si no puedes yo te esperaré hasta que vuelvas, siempre, prometido. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal tus uñas? Jajajajajaa. Gracias por tu review!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **me encantó que te gustase espero que con este capítulo no te haya defraudado, tu premio no sé, creo que tienes que ir a y preguntar por allí, si consigues la dirección de Josh Hutcherson me la pasas ehhh jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12, **vas a tener que hacer cola por el premio todo el mundo lo quiere jajajaja. Espero que no te hayas enfadado con el giro en la historia (por favor) jajajaja. Lo de Cato y Rue os va a sorprender, ya os digo que hay que sacar el lado morbosillo en el siguiente capítulo aparece jeje. Gracias por tu review!

-**HungerMuser, **No te mueras por favor que me gustan tus historias sin ti me aburriría ehhh! Jajajajajaja. Espero que no te haya molestado el giro en la historia y como siempre Gracias por tu review!

-**Luz, **si Peeta y Clove ¬¬ es una desgracias pero decidí darle un giro a todo esto (¿No te he decepcionado verdad?, por favor :S) jejejeje. Como siempre Gracias por tu review! Y me alegro de que me entiendas por los finales interesantes, por lo menos hay una persona xDD.

-**Day Lynn Leery, **he recibido tu review por mensaje privado por lo visto aún no has leído el capítulo anterior a este, así que no me mates por favor jajajajaja. Y muchísimas gracias por molestarte en enviarmelo privado ya que no te dejaba reviewar jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia!

**POR UN REVIEW YA NO DOY MÁS DISCURSOS JAJAJAJA**

**Besacooos y nos vemos el miércoles en este fic, y mañana en el de Tengo ganas de ti.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

_**Leer Importante:**__ Gracias a unos reviews me he dado cuenta que he cometido un fallo enorme con los personajes de Cinna y Gale, a Gale lo incluí en la conversación agitada de Cato y Katniss al principio como su amor pasado, el cual quería que fuese Cinna, y a Cinna lo puse como padrastro, el cual iba a ser un nombre inventado. Se me fue muchísimo la olla así que ahora hay que remediarlo no sé si podré cambiar los capítulos tengo que mirar, pero igual muchas gracias a _**Luz y Katnissluz, ** por avisarme porque ni cuenta me daba.

Para aclarar:

-Gale es y seguirá siendo el camarero.

-Cinna el primer amor de Katniss, y en su lío Cato se metió en medio, cosa que voy a explicar más adelante con una conversación privada entre Rue y Katniss.

-El padrastro de Katniss es un hombre inventado llamado Gregory.

Y lo siento de verdad me da mucha vergüenza pero menos mal que me avisaron.

De nuevo gracias, tenéis mi bendición para matarme!

**Capítulo 16:**

Bajé la escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado, eran las diez de la mañana y Rue no contestaba a mis llamadas, quería saber qué tal le había ido su gran noche pero nada. No me atreví a ir a su cabaña, más que nada porque no quería encontrarme con Clove porque no sabía exactamente que reacción tendría al verme en frente de ella, supuse que Peeta y ella terminarían lo que estaban empezando, de repente una sensación bien conocida subió por mi cuerpo, celos…

-Hola guapa- me dijo Annie.

-Me asustaste- La vi alejarse- ¿A dónde vas?

-Ven conmigo y lo sabrás- ¿Qué le había dado a esta loca hoy?- Mañana nos vamos a la otra playa.

-Ya lo sé Annie.

-Y quería despedirme de este lugar como se merece.

-¿Y cómo se merece?

-Entra ahí- Me señaló una habitación y yo la miré- ¡Hazlo!- Entré y Annie me encerró.

-¡ANNIE QUÉ COJONES HACES!- Grité.

-¡ALGO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, PERDÓNAME KAT!- No la entendía, ¿Por qué me tenía que dejar encerrada en una maldita habitación y que aún por encima estaba llena de maletas?

-Hola- Me giré y vi a Peeta salir de la oscuridad, ahora lo entendía todo.

-¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAR!- le grité a Annie escuché su risa y sus pasos, se había ido.

-Perdónala has sido idea mía.

-Pues tienes muy malas ideas.

-Sólo necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Y para qué?, ¿Qué me vas a contar cuantas posturitas del Kamasutra hiciste con Clove?- Me senté encima de una maleta y me resbalé, caí de culo, Peeta se rió y me tendió la mano para ayudarme, yo toda decepcionada me levanté sin su ayuda.

-Katniss….

-Peeta.

-¿Me dejas hablar?

-Adelante- Le indiqué. No sabía a ciencia cierta si quería oír sus explicaciones pero le dejé seguir.

-Siento mucho lo que viste.

-No lo sientes ví lo que tenía que ver.- Él me miró decepcionado.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo que parece.

-Sí es lo que parece Peeta por favor….

-¡Déjame hablar!- Asentí- Si estaba enrollando con Clove- Suspiré y bajé la cabeza- No sé que mierda se me pasó por la cabeza, ella vino a hablar conmigo y yo la ignoré me siguió hasta la cabaña y entró, aún no entiendo como lo hizo- Hizo una pausa y me miró, yo mantenía mi mirada fija en un punto de la pared porque sabía que si lo miraba directamente empezaría mi llanto desconsolado- Entró en nuestra habitación y me agarró…- Mejor que no haya dicho en donde lo había agarrado porque me lo imagino- Yo creía que eras tú.- Me empecé a reír y él me miró.

-¿No me digas que ni le miraste a la cara?

-Si.

-¿Pues entonces?

-Déjame continuar- Volví a asentir- Me besó y yo le dejé el beso se fue volviendo más profundo y cuando su lengua entró en mi boca- Negué con la cabeza no quería oír todo esto, me senté en el suelo y agarré mis rodillas- Me di cuenta que no eras tú pero dejé que siguiera.- Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir.

-¿Por qué?- Le miré directamente a los ojos sin importarme que él viera mis lágrimas. Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado intentó abrazarme pero yo no le dejé.

-No lo sé, tenía eso pendiente con ella.

-Y porque no me dijiste: Katniss quiero enrollarme con Clove así que lo dejamos.

-Es que no quería ni quiero dejarlo contigo.

-Pues no te entiendo. No pretenderás ir por ahí cascándote a toda tía que se menee y yo de subnormal en casa preparándote la cenita, ¿O sí?

-No Katniss no, tú eres mucho más importante de lo que es y ha sido ella, muchísimo más y no sé decirte porque lo hice ni yo lo entiendo- Respiró y vi como una lágrima recorría su mejilla.- Sólo sé que me ha costado estar contigo y para mí ese es suficiente castigo. No te quiero pedir que me perdones…- Volvió a respirar y yo lo observé queriendo grabar cada facción de su cara en mi mente por si acaso no lo volvía a tener así de cerca.- Sólo quiero que me hables que me mires, solo te puedo pedir eso porque sé que necesitas que la herida se cure.

-Peeta la herida nunca se va a curar….- le dije y él me miró.

-No me digas eso.

-Te digo la verdad y es mejor que te lo diga ahora no puedes intentar follar con Clove en donde tú y yo dormíamos y después pedirme que esperarás a que la herida se cure porque no se curará no puedo.

-Pero yo esperaré por ti años si hace falta.

-Los dos sabemos que no aguantarás la espera y yo sé que no podré perdonarte de esa manera, podré volver a hablar contigo o quizás cenar juntos y ser 'amigos' pero nada más- Empezó a llorar y yo me sorprendí, quería abrazarlo pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría separarme de él y lo mejor era mantener distancias por si acaso.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Supongo.

-Un beso.

-¿QUÉ?

-Un último beso de despedida por favor.- No sabía que contestarle pero sabía que yo también lo deseaba por lo menos no sería una despedida totalmente amarga.

-De acuerdo.- Tan pronto le contesté me agarró y me sentó en su regazo, posó su mano en mi cintura, yo le limpié las lágrimas y le sonreí. Se acercó a mi lentamente y posó sus labios, me besó y yo le dejé, profundizó el beso juntando nuestras lenguas y yo gemí sin poder controlarme. En aquel momento mi mente solo sentía la electricidad que había al estar juntos. Nos separamos. Y seguí sentada sobre él observándolo, él tenía la cabeza bajada.

-Sé que no podré volver a sentir esto por otra persona pero no quiero hacerte daño así que supongo que lo mejor es que en este viaje no hablemos mucho por lo menos hasta que la herida se cure un poco- Asentí y él me miró, había lágrimas de nuevo en sus mejillas. Me acerqué a él y lo besé en las dos mejillas intentando recoger sus lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Annie. Peeta se levantó y me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa luego se fue agradeciendo a Annie.

-¡Qué alegría al final lo has perdono!- Dijo Annie- Sé que lo que hizo estuvo fatal pero él te quiere y tú a él, ¡Qué bonito!- Me levanté y me acerqué a ella.

-Si lo he perdonado- Ella saltó pero esta vez no me produjo risa aquel movimiento estaba demasiado rota.- Pero no vamos a volver a estar juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo.

-Pero él dice que si hacer falta te esperará.

-No quiero que espere porque pase el tiempo que pase siempre recordaré esto y no podré estar bien con él.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si.

-Cambiando de tema- Agradecí su iniciativa- ¿Has visto a Rue?

-No, ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Vamos en su busca.

Salimos de aquella habitación llena de maletas y esperamos el ascensor para ir a mi habitación en ese momento se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Rue y Cato dándolo todo, Rue estaba vestida de la parte de arriba pero su falda y sus bragas estaban tiradas, Cato no llevaba pantalones, lo que implicó verle el culo y ver sus movimientos de cara, arrgggh!

Rue cerró la puerta dándole al botón con el pie y soltando un profundo grito, orgasmo, Annie y yo nos miramos y decidimos esperar. Al parecer a Rue no le estaba yendo mal había pasado de monjita a 'me da igual que nos vean' en un día.

Nos sentamos en un sofá y hablamos de la nueva playa para pasar el tiempo. El ascensor se volvió a abrir y salieron Cato y Rue colocando la ropa. Se acercaron a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicas- Nos dijo Rue. Saltó encima de Cato y él la cogió al vuelo. Lo besó apasionadamente mientras nosotras no cerrábamos la boca. Luego le dijo- Te quiero- Y posó un suave beso. Se bajó y él se despidió para irse. - ¿Qué tal vuestra vida?- Se sentó y respiró profundamente.

-Veo que tu vida va muy bien.

-Excelente- sonrió con cara de 'Acabo de echar un buen polvo'.

-¿Qué tal anoche?- Pregunté timidamente.

-Al principio me dolió un poco pero después….- Se mordió el labio.- Es una sensación alucinante.

-Y tú regla de: 'No folles hasta el matrimonio'- Le dijo Annie.

-¡Qué le den al matrimonio!- Dijo ella y ambas se pusieron a saltar histéricamente, yo no pude unirme a ellas porque la escena que estaba viendo en frente mía no me gustaba nada de nada….

…..

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, me vais a matar porque queréis saber que es lo que va a pasar jujuju. Pues vais a tener que esperar al siguiente capítulo. Bueno quería preguntaros que os está pareciendo lo de Rue y Cato? Os ha gustado? En cuanto a ellos deciros que se van a volver unos viciosillos jajajajaja.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**monogotas2, **No creo que Peeta no hubiera podido decir que Clove le obligó sería demasiado típica la excusa, por desgracia Gale va a estar metido en unos cuantos capítulos, lo siento es necesario jajajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Y decirte que me avisas un día para conectarnos juntas (: Gracias por el review!

-**HungerMuser,** sabes que no te quiero matar así que no me digas eso ): jajajajaja. Me alegro de que te guste el giro tenía miedo de hacerlo pero…. Era necesario xD. Gracias por tu review!

-**Day Lynn Leery, **me alegro de haberte sorprendido es lo que pretendía (risa maliciosa) y espero que te siga gustando ya me dirás. Gracias por tu review!

-**KristenRock, **jajajaja me mató lo de hombre con pocos pantalones, la verdad tienes TODA la razón xDD. Si Katniss le va a sacar provecho a Gale y mientras yo se lo saco a Peeta así que no hay problema jajajaja. Si quieres lo compartimos? (: Gracias por tu review!

-** .9, **claro que me importas mujer (Sonrojo) xDD. Espero que esta explicación te haya servido aunque no es que se diga una gran explicación pero era lo que yo supondría que pasaría por la mente de Peeta, y lo de Cato y Rue va a haber para largo porque Rue es una viciosilla jajajajaja. Por cierto me alegro de la salud de tus uñas jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12, **A ti te voy a dar un premio (: Ya lo verás (Ahora es cuando no paras de preguntarme xDD) No es gran cosa. Me alegro que no te enfades tenía miedo de que no gustara (: La verdad tengo abandonados a Marvel, Tresh y Glimmer, más a Marvel que a los otros dos tengo que idear como meterlos jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**Katnissluz, **tienes toda la razón del mundo lo voy a cambiar y gracias por el review porque ni lo había pensado, es que escribo dos fics aquí y otros dos en otra página de fans y a veces se me va la olla como todos son de Los Juegos del Hambre. Bueno voy a mirar como cambiarlo y de nuevo muchas gracias, sé que no hay excusa (Vergüenza). Gracias por tu review!

-**Luz, **normal que no entiendas ni yo misma lo entiendo me he hecho un lío quería que Cinna fuera su primer amor y lo metí de padrastro sin darme cuenta, lo tengo que cambiar aún no sé si puedo hacerlo pero miraré, y muchas gracias de verdad porque sino no me daba ni cuenta. Gracias por tu review!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia!

**POR UN REVIEW OS DOY UNA CONCHA YA QUE HOY ES EL DÍA DE GALICIA….**

**PARABÉNS A TODOS OS GALEGOS E A DISFRUTAR DA NOSA TERRA QUE É A MELLOR DO MUNDO, SABÉMOLO (Es fácil de de entender, el gallego es muy parecido al castellano)**

Nos vemos el viernes en este fic y mañana en el de **Tengo ganas de ti.**

Besacoooos viciosillas (en las que me incluyo)!


	17. Aviso

**AVISO:**

Holaaa! Quería avisar que no voy a poder subir capítulo porque se me ha muerto el ordenador, ahora mismo subo desde el ordenador de una amiga, no es mentira es verdad, lo siento en principio mi ordenador nuevo llega el viernes, en principio así que no estoy segura, si puedo subiré tan pronto como me llegué al ordenador. Lo siento ):


	18. Chapter 17

_Holaaa! Siento mucho no haber podido subir, he perdido todos los capítulos que tenía porque se me ha muerto el ordenador así que hoy que me han dado el ordenador tuve que volver a reescribir no me han quedado exactamente igual que antes pero siguen la línea._

_Sin más dilación, y con mil disculpas, ahí vamos (:_

_Disfrutad (:_

**Capítulo 17:**

Abrí la boca tanto que hasta Rue se quedó mirándome, siguió mi vista y ella hizo lo mismo poco después nos acompañó Annie.

-JODER- Gritó Annie sin cortarse.

-Creo que eso es quedarse corto- Soltó Rue.

Yo no podía ni hablar solo tenía ganas de levantar el sofá y meterme debajo de él para que nadie me viese.

En frente de nosotros estaba Gale con un montón de globos y con un gran ramo de rosas en la mano. Lo peor no era eso, lo peor fue cuando se acercó a mí y me dio una tarjeta que Rue y Annie leyeron antes que yo y se rieron sin importarle nada, luego me la dieron:

'_Quizás sea demasiado pronto, o quizás me llames loco pero sé que no me estoy equivocando, te quiero mucho y quiero que te cases conmigo. ¿Aceptas?'_

Estaba empezando a híper ventilar, no lo hacía a propósito pero esto era demasiado para mí, respiré lo más que pude. Todo se puso aún más negro cuando apareció Peeta agarrado con Delly ¡Que mierda hacía Delly con él! Vale esto era demasiado. Peeta nos miró y observó la escena, Gale estaba arrodillado en frente de mí, Peeta me miró y yo negué con la cabeza luego se fue con Delly agarrada de la mano.

No pude continuar ahí necesitaba hablar con él, me separé de Gale y de su montón de regalos y seguí el rastro de Peeta y Delly. Los vi como subían en el ascensor, corrí como en una película y me metí en el ascensor atrancando la puerta, empujé a Delly fuera y le di a la tecla para que se cerrara la puerta, ni Tom Cruise es capaz de lograr semejante hazaña.

-Me quieres explicar a que ha venido todo esto- Dice Peeta mirándome. Me quedé pensando pero realmente no sabía que contestarle no lo tenía claro.

-No lo sé.

-Porque has empujado a Delly.

-Porque ella no tiene que estar contigo que se ocupe de Marvel- Peeta se rió.

-¿Por qué no puede estar conmigo?

-¿Y por qué te tiene que agarrar?- Dije ofendida. Él me miró y se rió- No me hace gracia la medio metro esa a donde se cree que va…

-¿Estás celosa?

-No lo estoy.

-Si lo estás.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Si ¿Y? Si te molesta te fastidias- Ahora si que no quería estar con él.

-No es que me moleste todo el contrario pero entiéndeme Katniss hace una hora me has dicho que no podías estar conmigo, te veo con Gale en esa postura- Veo como cierra las manos en un puño- Y luego empujas a Delly del ascensor y te pones celosa.

-Es surrealista.- Dije riéndome.

-Lo es- Dijo él mirándome y sonriendo como nunca antes. Por un momento creí conveniente contarle lo que hice con Gale.

-Peeta….

-¿Qué pasó?- Me dijo casi en un tono cómico.

-Anoche me acosté con Gale en la playa- Sus manos se volvieron a cerrar en un puño y su sonrisa se fue del rostro.- Perdóname- Bajé la cabeza. Él dio un golpe en una pared del ascensor haciendo que este se parase en la subida. Noté sus brazos sobre mí y me sobresalté, no sabía si estaba preparada para volver a sentirlos pero finalmente me dejé llevar.

-No te puedo decir que no me moleste pero no te puedo culpar, te acostaste con él cuando nosotros ya no teníamos nada yo estuve a punto de hacerlo con otra mientras teníamos algo.

-¿No lo hicisteis?- Le pregunté, no sabía el porqué pero esa última frase me había importado demasiado.

-No.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque ella no eres tú- Me miró- Sé que no tengo disculpa pero tú eres Katniss y….

-¿Y?

-No me preguntes porqué pero el pequeño Peeta solo se pone totalmente contento al tenerte a ti cerca- Eso me hizo sentirme GRANDE.

-No es tan pequeño- Él me miró extrañado y yo sonreí y me sonrojé. Se acercó a mí y besó mis labios, yo me quedé petrificada, él se dio cuenta y se apartó de mí.

-Perdóname….- Suspiró- Había olvidado que entre nosotros….

-Peeta….

-Si lo sé nunca va a haber nada más- Vi su cara de decepción y se me partió el alma.

-Peeta- La idea ya me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía varios minutos y decidí decírsela- ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un tiempo de reflexión?- Me miró y sonrió con una sonrisa tan grande que lo que me hizo fue acercarme a él y besarlo, nos separamos y yo lo miré avergonzada- Perdón no lo pude evitar.

-Ni que me importase que me besases Katniss- Sonreí ante tal comentario- Y el trato me parece un buen trato.

-Pero no digo cuanto va a durar mi tiempo de reflexión.

-De acuerdo.

-Y hay algo más…..- Esto me daba vergüenza decirlo pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-Todo lo que quieras.

-Ninguno de los dos- No señalé con el dedo- Podrá estar con otra persona mientras este trato esté presente….- Decidí disimular mis recientes celos aunque sabía que estaban al descubierto- Es por si nos confundimos- volví a ver esa sonrisa inmensa en su boca.

-Me parece un gran trato.- Me ofreció la mano para afianzarla y yo le dí la mía.

Después de dos horas allí dentro nos sacaron todos sudorosos, me pegué una ducha rápida y cogí mi maleta para ir a la nueva playa, esta vez estaríamos en un hotel.

El tema de Gale me había quedado sin solucionar pero por lo que me había dicho Annie y Rue el ya se imaginaba mi respuesta, me sentía fatal por haberlo dejado allí pero en ese momento mi mente solo pedía: SEPARAR A DELLY DE PEETA YAA! Y fue lo que hice.

En el autobús con destino a nuestro nuevo lugar vacacional observé la pasión secreta, o no tan secreta dadas las circunstancias, de Rue y Cato sin parar de reírme. Rue se sentó encima de él y se lo comió enterito, no paraba de besarlo en el cuello, le comía los morros, jugaba con su lengua hábilmente. No dudaba de que Cato era un buen profesor o Rue una alumna aventajada porque dios mío tenía ganas de coger a Peeta y hacerle de todo ahí en el autobús, me reí ante tales pensamientos.

Llegamos a nuestro nuevo destina tres horas después. Subí a mi habitación en la que ahora estaba yo sola, todos estaban en pareja excepto Clove, Peeta y yo. Si, Tresh y Glimmer eran pareja, en fin… Peeta pidió una habitación para él solo y Clove se fue para una de las reservadas ya.

Estaba colocando mis cosas cuando sentí como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Hola- Contestó Peeta sonriente, me alegró la noche como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dije con simpatía.

-Venía a traerte esto- Sacó de su mano un CD, lo miré y dirigí la vista al CD, casi me emociono al ver el título.- Sabía que te iba a gustar-Dijo triunfantemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Eres demasiado sensible así que supuse que te apetecería llorar un poco en tu habitación- Dijo mientras ponía el CD de Titanic en el DVD.- Cumplida mi misión me voy.

-Ei Peeta!- Me miró- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-A mi habitación- Contestó extrañado.

-¿Piensas dejar que una mujer indefensa se ahogue en sus lágrimas al ver como Leonardo Dicaprio se hunde en el mar?

-Pensé que te gustaría disfrutarla sola.

-Esta película no es buena si no tienes un buen hombro donde llorar- Me miró y sonrió.- Si dejaste la puerta de tu habitación abierta ciérrala hoy duermes conmigo- Le dije aún sorprendiéndome a mi misma. Él se quedó paralizado.- Venga chaval- Lo animé.

Volvió al poco rato se acostó en la cama a mi lado sin tocarme, sabía que estaba guardando las distancias para no hacerme daño pero a mí en aquel momento me apetecía estar a su lado así que me acerqué a él y sin decirle nada apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y por un momento me olvidé de los diálogos de la película, que la verdad no son gran cosa, y me centré en su respiración.

Lloré como siempre lo hacía con Titanic, la había visto millones de veces pero era inevitable no volver a hacerlo. Peeta me secó las lágrimas y se rió.

-No te rías soy sensible.

-Lo sé y me encanta- Sonreí y me fui a ponerme el pijama al baño. Peeta estaba ya dentro de las mantas.

Me metí en la cama a su lado y me acurruqué cerca de él.

-¿Te importaría abrazarme?- Le dije para que dejase las distancias a un lado.

-Sin problema.

Y me abrazó y fue así como tuve una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

…

Bueno después de tanto tiempo aquí estamos, no me matéis pero he perdido todos mis archivos y entre todas mis fotos etc…. Horrible! Deciros que a este fic no le queda muchísimo aún le quedan un par de capítulos pero no suben de diez, en principio o mucho cambia la cosa o no subirán de 10 jajaajaja.

Gracias por la espera y perdonadme pero a mí también me fastidió ):

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**HungerMuser,** me leí tu nueva historia y me encantó te tengo que dejar un review, pero como la leí desde un ipod no sabía como dejarlo ahora me paso jajajaja. Aparte de eso me apuntó a patearle el precioso culo a Peeta ¿Cuándo vamos? Jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**monogotas2, **me alegro de que te haya gustado el momento del beso creo que dentro del fic es mi momento favorito, soy una romanticota xDD. La excusa realmente no es una excusa para mí es una explicación de lo que para mí se le pasó por la cabeza a él y para mí tiene sentido aunque a lo mejor no lo parezca jejeje. Respecto a lo de conectarse no tendrás tuenti o Factbook no? Es que el msn ahora nunca lo uso, no es que esté mucho en las redes sociales pero por lo menos (Dime que si ( Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12, **tranquila no acaban así mujer jajajajaja, ¿Cómo voy a dejar que todo se vaya a la mierda por Clove? Eso nunca xDD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el no tan especial regalo (: jajajajajaja La Rue se pasa de viciosilla y lo verás. Gracias por tu review!

-** .9, **no te enfades hoy no lo he cortado en el mejor momento lo he dejado con final para que no os enfadaseis, os quejáis por todo jejejeje. Rue y Cato no se van a cansar yo aviso jajajajaa. Gracias por tu review!

-**Katniss luz, **Jooo no llores ehhh! Tranquila por ahora no están juntos pero creo que todo el mundo sabe que esto no acaba aquí lo que no te voy a decir es como acaba jajajaajja. Gracias por tu review!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **no te alteras eso nunca, yo no deseo eso xDD. Gracias por tu review!

-**Day Lynn Leery, **para Peeta en su explicación fue sincero, y lo dijo tal y como había sucedido por su cabeza, o eso es lo que pensé que pasaría por su cabeza, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review!

-**Jo, **no te entristezcas que te aseguro que viene una de las mejores partes, o para mí lo es, jajajajaja a mí tampoco me gusta Gale¬¬ jajaajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**isicullen, **me alegro de que te haya gustado lo de Rue y Cato jajajajaja la verdad es que son y van a ser unos viciosillos de principio a fin….jajajajaja. Katniss y Peeta van a pasar por un momento cómico que pienso que va a gustar, o eso espero jajajajaaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**CurlyHeart, **no me digas eso Yo no quiero romper corazones, espero que con este capítulo haya mejorado xDD. Gracias por tu review!

-**Luz, **no te preocupes por los comentarios no importa jajajaaja (: Gale se va a ir pronto no pinta nada ¬¬ xDD. Aunque se merece una explicación. Bueno por tu petición haremos sufrir a Gale, aunque yo no quería (Ironía) xDD. Gracias por tu review!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia!

Subo a las 2:05 de la madrugada en España así que nos vemos dentro de unas horas en **Tengo ganas de ti** y el viernes aquí (:

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN ORDENADOR JAJAJAJAJA.**

Besacoooooooooooos Rue&Cato adictas (:!


	19. Chapter 18

_Disfrutad (:_

_**HOY HAY DOBLE RACIÓN ASÍ QUE NO NOS VEMOS ABAJO, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**_

**Capítulo 18:**

Un día de excursión agotador e insoportable, no solo por el calor, el tener que andar tantos km como lo habíamos hecho sino por la dichosa Delly. La niñata, antes mi amiga, no se había despejado de Peeta.

-Peet, ¿A qué te ha gustado el acuario?- Le dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose demasiado a él, juro que como prosiga otro cm más me meto en el medio y le doy un bofetón, lo juro.

-Si ha estado muy bien- Le contestó él cortés.

-OH! Me encanta este lugar, de los tres que hemos visitado es mi favorito- Sonrió como una vieja bruja.- Aunque estea triste es lo mejor.- Estaba supuestamente triste porque Marvel y ella habían roto, no me extraña que Marvel se cansara de ella era un poco insoportable visto lo que estaba viendo. Aunque yo no tenía claro, seguramente habían cortado porque ella quería atacar a Peeta, pero iba por el mal camino él era mío y tenía una promesa que cumplir así que.

-¡Oh Delly estás bien!- Le dijo Peeta levantándola del suelo y subiéndola a su regazo. Delly se acaba de caer chocando con sus propios pies, además de ser una pesada era una torpe, rasgos que no le gustaban a Peeta, o eso pensaba yo….

-Si Peet muchas gracias que haría yo sin ti.- Dijo ella de nuevo en el suelo, después de su frase típica de una estúpida comedia romántica le depositó un beso en la mejilla y esa fue la gota que colmó mi propio vaso.

Me acerqué a Peeta y como quien no quiere la cosa lo agarré y lo quité del camino.

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo él antes de girarse, luego me miró confundido y sonrió- ¿Qué pasa Katniss?

-No dirás que mierda te pasa a ti con Delly- Le dijo yo seriamente.

-No me pasa nada.

-Pues a ella si le pasa.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Junté mis dedos para querer decirle que estaban juntos. Él se rió.- Katniss por dios…. – Siguió riéndose pero a mí esto no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-¿Por dios qué?, ¿Te está riendo de mí?- De repente se puso serio.

-Nunca lo haría.

-Más te vale- Le dije cruzando mis brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Se empezó a reír de nuevo- No entiendo que te hace tanta gracia.

-Tú.

-Ah bien! Me dices que no te ríes de mí y ahora te ríes de mí, ¿Te parece comprensible?

-No es que me ría de ti, me río de tu actitud.

-¿QUÉ ACTITUD? ESTOY NORMAL, ¿NO ME VES?- Le grité.

-Estás celosa…- me dijo riéndose.

-No es verdad.

-Si lo es.

-No, no lo es.

- Katniss otra vez esta discusión sabes que lo estás y que ahora mismo me harías de todo aquí mismo- Totalmente cierto pero no lo iba a admitir, aunque Peeta andaba un poquitín sobradito pero no me iba a ganar ¡Já!

-Peeta…Por si no te enteras no te haría de nada- Dije incorporándome al camino pero no había rastro de ninguno de nuestros amigos- ¿Dónde están?

-Se han ido.

-Marvel tenía el mapa ahora como volveremos.

-Andando.

-¡Qué inteligente!

-¿Qué idea propones tú?- Matar a Delly y luego lo que él quiera.

-Vamos….- Le dije.

Caminamos silenciosamente entre la hierba.

-Es una estúpida- solté sin poder evitarlo.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De doña- Me puse a imitarla- ¡Oh este es lugar más bonito de los tres Peet!- Recalqué la última palabra. Él se rió forzadamente- No te rías.

-Si lo hago porque no te has visto, si te vieras tú también lo harías.

-No, yo me aprecio.

-Y yo te aprecio demasiado.

-Si lo hicieras no andarías así con Delly- Ahora si que se puso serio.

-Katniss mírame- Me paré y lo miré- Yo no ando de ninguna manera con Delly solo quiero ayudarla porque acaba de romper con Marvel.

-No me extraña que rompieran es insoportable.

-Pero si es tu amiga.

-Era….

-¿Y por qué no lo es?

-Porque ha tocado lo que es mío.

-¿Y qué es tuyo?- ¿Y ahora que le contesto? ¡Qué demonios!

-Tú- Le señalé- Eres mío.- Esbozó una enormísima sonrisa.

-Me encanta- Se mordió el labio y yo estuve a poquito de besarlo pero me contuve.

-Tenemos una promesa no te olvides.- Dije volviendo a caminar.

-Nunca me voy a olvidar madame.

-¿Peeta a ti Titanic te afecta no?

-No más bien me afectas tú- ¡Geniaaal! Ya empezaba con los cumpliditos que me hacían derretirme.

Decidí no contestar por si acaso y caminamos en silencio aunque sonriendo de vez en cuando y mirándonos hasta llegar al hotel.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁBAIS?- Gritó la potente voz de Annie.

-No hemos perdido- Le contestó.

-¿Cómo?

-Por culpa de Katniss- Le contestó Peeta y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¡Ah fue mi culpa ahora!- Le dije enfadada.

-Pues si.

-Muy bien- Le dije mientras me subía al ascensor, después de ligar con Delly y de creerse superguay el tío ahora me viene con estas, no lo soporto en este momento.

Me duché tan pronto entré en mi habitación y tardé en decidirme que ponerme pero al final me decanté por el vestido rojo que aún no me había puesto lo guardaba para una ocasión especial.

Bajé del ascensor y me crucé con Glimmer que me silbó.

-Que quieres que te vuelvan a pedir matrimonio- Se rió, pero esa frase hizo que me acordara de Gale, ¡Qué maja había sido con él!... buffff.- ¿Y esa cara?, ¿Si quieres te puedes casar conmigo?

-Gracias Glimmer pero tu tienes trabajo con Tresh.

-La verdad es que sí- Me guiñó un ojo y se fue al comedor.

Entré poco a poco y busqué la mesa ahí estaban ya Peeta y Delly cogiditos de la mano, Delly ya haciéndose la víctima, ¡Porque llevaba este vestido que sino la mataba ahí mismo! Pero no quería mancharme.

-¡Wooow Katniss!- Me dijo Annie- Celebras algo.

-Que soy feliz- Le sonreí.

-Me alegro mucho- Me besó la mejilla y me senté a su lado en frente de Peeta y Delly.

Noté como Peeta me miraba pero yo no lo hacía, aunque debo admitirlo me subió la moral muchísimo, ¿Le habría gustado mi vestido?

-Peet hoy te importa dormir conmigo- Le dijo Delly, en ese momento si que me giré.

-Delly… No puedo estoy muy cansado.

-Pero no haremos nada solo dormir, te lo prometo- Rió, esa chica me estaba provocando y lo iba a conseguir.

-No Delly, lo tuyo es muy reciente y yo…Tengo planes….- ¡Así me gusta MI Peeta!

-¿Vas a salir con alguien?

-No pero pensaba ver una película.

-Podemos verla juntos.

-No ya tengo compañera- Me miró y Delly siguió su mirada, yo aparté mi cabeza y me concentré en la conversación de Finnick y Annie.

Salimos del comedor y Peeta y Delly sonreían demasiado, decidí seguirlos escondiéndome.

-Peet me alegro mucho de tenerte a mi lado- Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. El puñetazo si que se lo daba yo a ella…. ¡Y bien a gusto que me quedaba después!

-No pasa nada Delly es normal que necesites de la gente en estos momentos.

-¿A ti te pasa lo mismo por Katniss?- Él se puso serio.

-Se puede decir que sí, aunque ella y yo tenemos buena relación- Sonrió.

-¿No puedes tener buena relación con ella acabáis de cortar?- ¡La mato!, ¿Por qué se meterá en lo que no le incumbe?

-Se puede decir que tenemos una promesa- Sonreí al acordarme y me alegré de que me fuera fiel.

-¿Y la vas a cumplir después de acostarte con otra mientras salíais?- Eso me dolió y mucho…

-No me acosté con otro, me enrollé con Clove y fue un gran error y antes me mato que volver a hacerle daño a Katniss.

-¿La quieres mucho?

-Si.

-¿Estáis juntos?

-No…- ¿Qué no estábamos juntos?, ¡Ahora se iba a enterar!

…

**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 19 QUE HOY COMO YA SABÉIS HAY RACIÓN DOBLE WIIIJAAA!**


	20. Chapter 19

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 19:**

Había dicho que no estábamos juntos, y por una parte tenía razón pero había dolido mucho y sobre todo porque Delly iba a atacarle y ahora no eran celos, o quizás unos pocos, era la realidad.

Subí a mi habitación enfadadísima y con ganas que la tierra me tragase me había puesto el vestido para que él se acercase a mí y me dijera uno de esos piropos que me derretían, hasta tenía pensado dejarme llevar y querer aunque lo de Clove era muy reciente.

Escuché la risa de Delly por el pasillo y la voz de Peeta salí de mi habitación sin tacones y sin maquillaje ya aunque el vestido seguía en su sitio.

-Katniss- Se sorprendió Peeta alejándose de Delly.

-Hola- Le contesté enfada- Puedo hablar contigo le dije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Claro.- Delly seguía allí.

-Te vas de una vez- Le dije y ella se fue malhumorada.

-Katniss no hace falta que la trates así….

-Yo la trato como me da la gana tú no me das órdenes.

-Como quieras….Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Otra vez….No pasa nada.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Delly que no estábamos juntos?

-¿Nos has estado espiando?

-Eso no es lo importante quiero saber el porqué.

-Katniss tú no eres así- Dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación yo lo seguí en cólera y entré por su puerta cerrándola.

-Que no soy como- Le grité mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bajar.

-Malhumorada, gritona, fría…

-Me he vuelto así por culpa tuya, tú me has hecho ser así, desde que te liaste con Clove tengo miedo que lo vuelvas a hacer y Delly sé que quiere.

-¿Entonces te importo?

-Sabes que me importas, esa no es la discusión- Mientras hablaba él se acercó a mí.

-¿Y cuál es la discusión?

-Porque le dijiste eso.

-Porque es la verdad.

-No, no lo es.

-Si lo es Katniss, yo no te beso, tú no me besas, no estamos juntos.

-En una relación no solo existen los besos.

-Lo sé pero tú me dijiste que no estábamos juntos pero que tampoco podíamos estar con otras personas.

-Pero tú estás con Delly- Se acercó aún más mientras mis lágrimas corrían cada vez a más velocidad.

-No estoy con ella intento ayudarla.

-Eso es una excusa antigua.

-No es una excusa.

-Y aún por encima le dices que no estamos juntos.

-¡Es que no estamos juntos Katniss! , ¿No lo ves?, No hay besos…- Le cogí la cara en un impulso y lo besé, él me agarró y me levantó del suelo. Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos hasta que no pudimos más.

-Pues ahora…Ya hay besos.

-¿Y qué significa esto?, ¿Estamos juntos?-sonrió él.

-No, quiero decir, no lo sé, estoy confundida- Me fui de su habitación sin saber muy bien que decirle.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con Peeta al salir de mi habitación él siguió caminando y yo lo agarré.

-Lo siento.- Le dije él me miró.

-No pasa nada pero no juegues conmigo más veces, ¿Vale?

-Vale- Le sonreí y le cogí la mano, con eso quería decirle que si quería que fuésemos novios como antes aunque no sabía si me había entendido. Él me besó la mano y la puso en su pecho cerca de su corazón me fui acercando a él pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió y se escuchó un largo gemido. Miré hacia dentro y estaban de nuevo Rue y Cato, al parecer le gustaban los ascensores.

- Hay que estrenarlo todo-Dijo Rue entre gemidos y luego intentó una sonrisa antes de tener un orgasmo y de que se cerrasen las puertas.

-¿Qué le pasó a Rue?- Me dijo Peeta.

-Que le vinieron las ganas de vivir como a todo el mundo.

-Me alegro por ella.

Llegamos abajo en otro ascensor en el cual Rue y Cato no estaban haciendo nada perverso, gracias a dios.

-¡Oh Peet! Apareció Delly- Lo abrazó y por fuerza Peeta tuvo que soltar mi mano.- Acabo de discutir con Marvel.

-Lo siento Delly- Dijo él alejándose de ella y buscándome pero yo estaba un poco alejada.

-Oye, ¿Estabais cogidos de la mano?- Nos preguntó ella.

-Pues sí- Le contestó yo agarrando la mano de Peeta de nuevo.

-¿Estáis juntos?

-Si- Le contesté de nuevo Peeta solo se limitó a sonreír como un niño pequeño.

-Ah.

-Ahora es el momento de que te largues.

-Peet es mi amigo.

-Y es mi novio y deja de llamarlo Peet porque te voy a romper todos los dientes.

-Tranquila Katniss- Me dijo él- No pasa nada.

-Si pasa esta es una bruja y viene a lo que viene, hizo bien Marvel al dejarte.

-Mira quién va a hablar la que se tiró a todo .

-Sí ¿Y?, Por lo menos yo no iba de santa después…

-Tú de santa no tienes un pelo.

-Y tú de puta tienes muchos

CONTINUARÁ…..

…..

**GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS NI ME LO CREO, DE VERDAD, MUCHAS GRACIAS :D**

Si os vais a enfadar pero lo quiero dejar aquí porque tengo una triste noticia que daros, falta muy poquito para que esto termine, no os voy a decir los capítulos exactos pero muy poquito. Cuando lleguemos al penúltimo capítulo os avisaré, así lo haremos más emocionante. Me encanta la intriga xD.

Además de eso ya he empezado a escribir una nueva historia que pienso que es original o al menos no he leído nada parecido pero hasta que acabe con esta no empezaré.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**minafan, **me alegro de que te guste la historia, me gustó mucho eso de Peeta es tan Peeta jajajaja te entiendo y yo también lo pienso aunque no comparto tu amor hacia Edward, todo para ti y yo me quedó con Peeta. Pues como ya habrás leído ya tengo algunos capítulos de una nueva historia pero no la publicaré hasta terminar esta que poco falta xDD. Gracias por tu review!

-**HungerMuser,** jajajaja pues muy bien decide tú el día y la hora y vamos, aunque pienso que más que patearle el culo le haríamos otra cosa jajaja. Me alegro de que te esté gustando pero queda poquito ): Gracias por tu review!

-**katniss luz, **tranquila tranquila estarán juntos, prometido jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

**-monogotas2, **jajajaja la verdad cuando katniss hizo su hazaña me recordó a misión imposible también jajajja. Gale no solo tiene un problema sino varios ya verás jajajaja. Por cierto ahora tengo problemas con el FB haber si puedo volver a abrilo, te lo juro esto es cosa de brujas jajajajaja, y no estoy de coña. Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12, **si la verdad el capi pasado ha tenido emociones jajajaja. Lo del ordenador es más pequeño que el pequeño Peeta xDD. Quiero leerte, quiero leerte (8)… (: Por cierto también me gustaría mucho conocerte si me das tu Facebook te agrego, aunque el mío es personal pero no importa (: Gracias por tu review!

-**KristenRock, **Lo del ordenador están baratos puedes comprarte uno jajajaja. Si yo también pienso que Peeta debe sufrir pero no te voy a adelantar nada jajajajaja, lo siento:S. Lo de Gale más que tierno, que si lo es, es un problema grave xDD. Gracias por tu review!

-** .9, **Que te quejes siempre ehhh, qué haces muy pero que muy bien :D Yo también los odio a todos excepto a Finnick, Annie, Rue, Cato, Katniss y Peeta, que ya son suficientes jajajaja. Lo siento pero sí ha llegado el final, y aunque no lo creas a mí me pone triste también pero lo que no quiero es empezar a enrollarme y hacer que la historia sea mala a rabiar. Lo de que Katniss deje plantado a Gale también me gustó a mí de hecho me parecía demasiado pero me decidí jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**isicullen, **lo siento no me quedan ordenadores xDD. Nunca dejaría las historias y créeme que me fastidió mucho no poder escribir ): Pero no podía hacer otra cosa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el pasado capítulo. Gracias por tu review!

**-Flo, **jajaja me encanta tu alegría, y si haré sufrir a Delly y Gale, se nota que me caen genial jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**Luz, **la verdad lo de Gale fue un poco fuerte pero me pareció que quedaba bien jajajaja. Tranquila yo también soy viciosilla (: Gracias por tu review!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia!

Nos vemos mañana en **Tengo ganas de ti** y el miércoles aquí! (Y es fijo jajaja)

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN PEDACITO DE MI CORAZÓN, OOOOH!**

Besaaaaacooooos mis lectoooooras favoritisisisissisimas!


	21. Chapter 20

Hello girls! Sí, no sé como he aguantado doce días sin aparecer por esta maravillosa página, temas complicados supongo. En principio lo siento y en segundo lugar he estado leyendo las actualizaciones de las historias cuando he podido y ahora iré a dejar reviews (: En tercero lugar una tristísima noticia este es el PENÚLTIMO capítulo de la historia el miércoles se cierra Aphrodisiac, sí es triste es mi primera historia aquí, pero siento que tengo que hacerlo no quiero empezar a liarla para que dure y dure, no es mi estilo, creo que todo no puede dar más de sí. El final pienso que va a satisfacer y al mismo tiempo no pero es el final que tiene que haber no puede haber otro, para mi entender.

Después de esta GRAN charla os dejo con el capiii y de seguido a dejar reviews y leer lo atrasado, wujuuuu, me apetece volver.

_Disfrutad!_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 20:**

Me acerqué a ella y le di un bofetón, no solía ser así pero me sacaba de quicio.

-Vas a arrepentirte de lo que has hecho- Dijo ella escupiéndome en la cara, Peeta se acercó y me movió hacia atrás y le dio un empujón.

-Soy un hombre pero si tengo que defenderla lo haré y como se te ocurra lastimarla lo más mínimo saltaré, y te juro que no será bonito- Delly se levantó y se fue.- ¡Oh Katniss!

-No pasa nada supongo que es lo que tenía que pasar.

-No debería de haber hecho eso es demasiada ofensa.

-Mira me voy al baño a lavarme la cara porque me da asco y luego nos vemos.

-De acuerdo- Le besé sus dulces labios y me fui segura.

Salí del cuarto de baño más tranquila después de sacarme la sucia saliva de Delly de mi cara.

-Kat, cielo- Vi como a Annie se acercaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Peeta ha hablado conmigo y tienes que saber una cosita.

-¿Qué?

-Delly se ha chivado a Marvel de lo ocurrido y ha ido a por Peeta al parecer no se defendió y quedó un poco perjudicado….

-¿Dónde está Peeta?

-En su habitación, Finnick está con él, no le pasa nada grave.

-¿Y Marvel?

-En la parte de atrás- Salí corriendo en esa dirección mi sangre hervía y no podía pensar en otra cosa en la cual no apareciesen las palabras 'DEFENDER A PEETA' aunque me pasará algo no me importaba él era demasiado importante.

Marvel estaba sentado riendo con Delly.

-Sois unos malditos gilipollas- Les dije al llegar a junto a ellos.

-¿Necesitas que te deje como a tu novio?- Me dijo un desconocido Marvel mientras Delly se reía.

-¿De verdad era necesario eso?

-Nadie se propasa con mi Delly.

-Nadie se propasó con 'tu' Delly fue ella la que quería temita con todo lo que se menea por que es lo que es.

-¿Y lo dices tú?- Me gritó ella.

-Perdona yo ahora no ando a eso.

-Claro- Ironizó- Por eso follaste con Gale en la playa, Clove os vio.

-Así que es Clove la que sigue por detrás….

-Clove no tiene nada que ver eres tú y tus gilipolleces junto al estúpido de Peeta- Me gritó Marvel agarrándome por la chaqueta.

-Suéltame- Le grité.

-NO ME DA LA GANA- Gritó.

-No me grites.- Tan pronto como terminé de decir eso Marvel cerró uno de sus inmensos puños y golpeó mi cara, sentí el dolor inmediato que crecía y crecía. Delly comenzó a reírse.

-Tienes lo que te mereces, puta.- Y me volvió a escupir. Estaba tendida en el suelo y ni quería vengarme ni nada decidí que no merecía la pena, me levanté pero me maree porque la sangre de mi nariz corría demasiado rápido, Annie apareció sofocada.

-¡Oh, por dios, maldito animal!- Dijo cuando me vio, agarró su móvil- Finn tenemos un problema ven a la parte de la piscina ahora mismo, te quiero amor- Colgó y al poco rato apareció Finnick.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-¿Quién te parece?

-¿Marvel?

-El mismo.

Escuchaba su conversación como una pasajera lejana porque apenas oía bien lo que decía estaba demasiado mareada.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con hielo en la cara, me escocía toda la parte de la nariz.

-¡Ouch!- Protesté al notar el dolor.

-¿Katniss?-Escuché la voz de Annie- Buenos días- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, he dormido demasiado- dije al ponerme en pie, Annie abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me giré al espejo y vi que tenía un moratón enorme en la nariz, sangre reseca y estaba demasiado hinchada; acerqué mi mano al golpe y grité.

-Nos vamos ahora mismo-Dijo Annie levantándome.

-¿A dónde?

-Al hospital.

-Pero Annie….

-Nada de peros- Me levanté y me volví a marear, produje un sonido de angustia.

-¡YA!- Me gritó y me ayudó.

Llegué al hospital con Finnick y Annie y me miraron toda el médico dijo que era normal que me mareara por la sangre perdida por la nariz, después me hicieron una radiografía y dijeron que no había nada roto que solo había explotado una vena que sanaría por sí sola pero era mejor que me quedase allí en reposo.

Annie y Finnick se había ido a organizar cosas porque pasado mañana salía nuestro vuelo a casa y aún no habíamos preparado nada.

-Hola- La voz hizo que me estremeciera.

-Peeta- Le sonreí, me fijé en los moratones de su mejilla que tan solo parecían doler poco pero la sangre volvió a hervir.

-Preciosa- Se acercó a mí y me rozó los labios con los suyos y noté como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Peeta no llores por favor no me voy a morir solo ha sido un pequeño golpe.

-Tendría que haber estado contigo…

-Y yo contigo… - Él sonrió.

-Eres demasiado perfecta cariño- Una sonrisa enorme salió de mi boca al oír su último apodo.

-Te quiero- Le dije sin pensármelo- Mucho, mucho, mucho. Te quiero mucho- Le dije mientras me abrazaba lo que podía a él.

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo y que sepas que yo también te quiero demasiado, pero no me importa.

Se quedó toda la noche conmigo y dormimos abrazados. Por la mañana me levanté y lo miré él se sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté desorientada.

-Ha mejorado muchísimo- Señaló mi cara y yo me dirigí hacia un espejo ya no la tenía hinchada aunque mi moratón seguía ahí como los de él pero no me importaba.

-Vaya, quizás me dejen irme y disfrutar de mi último día en Grecia.

-Seguro- Me abrazó por la espalda y nos miramos al espejo juntos.

-Somos perfectos juntos- Le dije sonriendo como una niña pequeña- Por separado no funcionaríamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Me dijo él depositando un suave beso en mi cuello.

El médico me dejó salir y al llegar al hotel Annie se puso a llorar como si me hubiesen matado, Finnick se rio de ella pero luego la consoló.

Subí a mi habitación y Peeta se separó de mí para ir hacer su maleta hice lo mismo, recibí un mensaje que ponía.

_Esta noche da las diez en mi habitación_

_Te quiero, tu rubio favorito._

Me reí como una gilipollas, no estaba en mi momento de hermosura plena pero me puse un vestido rosa un poco ajustado y me peiné lo mejor que pude, al fin y al cabo íbamos a estar en su habitación.

Llegué a su puerta y expiré sabía que al tocar y aparecer esos perfectos ojos azules iba a perderme en ellos así que disfruté de mi último momento de cordura.

Toqué suavemente y escuché sus pasos.

-Kat- dijo sonriéndome y me abrazó- Estás espectacular, demasiado espectacular.

Pasé y me senté en el borde de su cama en ese momento pondrían poner la canción Like a virgin de Madonna, porque era lo que sentía.

Decidí lanzarme a lo que quería que pasase.

-Peeta, ¿Te apetece un masajito?- Le dije sugerente. Él alzó las cejas y sonrió pícaramente.

…

Wiiiii! Pues aquí el penúltimo capiii, decidme después de tantísimo tiempo que se me hizo una eternidad, ¿Os ha gustado?, ¿Es demasiado drama fácil? Decidme vuestras opiniones.

Deciros que el miércoles a los que queráis os enviaré por privado los resúmenes de las historias que tengo para publicar para decidir cual publico primero al terminar esta, necesito vuestra ayuda please.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12, **jajajaja prometo que el último capítulo tendrá algo calenturriento se merece por el final jaajjaja. Respecto a lo de tu historia he leído un capítulo y me ha gustado muchísimo, en serio, ahora me paso a ver que más tienes, juju. Gracias por estar desde el primer dí por tu review, preciosa!

-**HungerMuser, **me alegro de que te haya gustado y gracias por estar ahí siempre, es que eres de las primeras lectoras que tuve tanto aquí como en el otro fic, me voy a poner emotiva, sniiifff. Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-**Bea 29, **dios gracias por leerla y me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado, tanto te apuraste y después tuve un gran parón, lo siento Yo también considero que los celos de Katniss son excesivos pero que quieres que te diga me gustan jajajajaja. ¿No me digas que tú también eres gallega? ¡Qué bien! Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-**monogotas**2, contigo quería yo hablar tu maldita historia Los Angeles me tiene enganchadisisissima, te voy a matar xDD. A parte de mi amenaza de muerte, y respecto a lo de Delly no sé ni yo misma que es lo que quiere, está loca, jajajajaja, pero en el último capítulo que va a ser inmenso lo comprenderás, o al menos algo. Gracias por estar ahí siempre en la historia (: Gracias por el review, preciosa!

-** .9,** Si es difícil volver a confiar en alguien después de un engaño pero si hay demasiados sentimientos también es difícil dejarlo pasar, en fin, es demasiado complicado… Me encanta ese I promess, y ti también te quería agradecer el haber estado aquí desde el primer día y ios me voy a emocionar tanto, si es que soy muy sensible para estas cosas jajajaajaja. Gracias de verdad, si al final el miércoles voy a llorar, aunque no sería raro lloro por todo xDD. Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-**katniss luz, **creo que supones que Peeta eligió a katniss xDD, no podría escribirlo de otra manera sería irracional xDD. Bueno gracias por estar continuamente aquí y avisarme de los errores cometidos. Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-**isicullen, **siento haber tardado tanto pero no he podido de verdad, y a ti es a otra de las personas que tengo que agradecer por estar aquí de principio a fin, gracias. Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia. Nos vemos mañana en **Tengo ganas de ti,** DE VERDAD DE VERDAD DE LA BUENA , y el miércoles en EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, snifff!

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO CLINEX, AUNQUE ME VAN A HACER FALTA A MÍ XDD.**

**BESAAACOS MIS PRECIOSURAS**!


	22. Chapter 21 Final

Bueno ha llegado el triste día del final de mi primera historia en Fanfiction, no sé que decir ni que vayan a dar un premio pero bueno yo me emociono igual, soy muy sensible xDD.

Quería decir que recibí un mensaje diciéndome si podían utilizar mis historias para otras parejas, no me importa en absoluto, aunque me gustaría que me avisaseis, ¿Vale? (:

Antes de empezar con el completito capítulo quiero agradecer a todas estas personas que estuvieron durante la historia, dejaran o no dejaran review, pero en especial a:

**Martucky96 (el primer review!), ConaCartes, HungerMuser, torposoplo12, monogotas2, KristenRock, Valeria1320, shakty Mellark Everdeen, katimon, yukikandavobifield, minafan , .9, Luzyla Palermo, Day Lynn Leery, isicullen, luz, CurlyHeart, Lucrecia Arctica, katniss luz, ara, Martina, luzdeluna, Jo, Flo, Bea 29, y a los diversos guest.**

Bueno vamos allá!

**Capítulo 21 (FINAL)**

-Peeta, ¿Te apetece un masajito?- Le dije sugerente. Él alzó las cejas y sonrió pícaramente.

-Katniss, ¿No te cansas?

-¿De ti? Eso nunca va a pasar- Me acerqué a él y lo besé, me agarró y me levantó. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas y noté como un gemido salía de su boca.

-Kat…- Dijo entre besos- Kat…- Nos separamos aunque yo seguía en la misma postura- Estás lastimada es mejor que lo dejemos porque no voy a responder….- Sonrió avergonzado.

-Es nuestra última noche en Grecia- Asintió- El país que nos unió….

-¿Pero habrás más noches?-Preguntó asustado.

-Eso no lo dudes pero es que quiero despedirme a lo grande.

-Eres demasiado para mí- Lo volví a besar pero esta vez no pausadamente sino con pasión, él me siguió temeroso pero luego se aventuró más que yo.

Me colocó suavemente en la cama y me besó de nuevo salvajemente, yo bajé mis manos y le saqué la camiseta acaricié lentamente su pecho y me deshice de sus pantalones fijándome en el bulto que apareció en ellos, eso me excitó de una sobremanera….

-Peeta….-Dije entre jadeos.

-Pasa algo…- Dijo él preocupado. Yo le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me molesta el vestido- Le dije con voz de niña. Él se rió.

-Eres adorable- Y posó sus suaves manos en mi piel para deshacerse del vestido, y yo suspiré aliviada por el evidente calor que sentía. Cogí sus manos y las posé en mis caderas.- ¿Tienes ganas de jugar?- Me preguntó y yo asentí como una boba, me encantaba ese Peeta seguro.

Bajo sus manos y se deshizo de mi tanga, hizo lo mismo con el sujetador y yo me levanté para quedar encima de él, lo permitió sin objeción. Deslice mis manos bajando su slip y dejándolo como dios lo trajo al mundo, suspiré porque la presión en mi miembro era demasiada. Para colmo Peeta introdujo una de sus maravillosas manos en mi entrada y tuve que agarrarme para no caerme de la cama, el grito que debió salir de mi boca fue mortal, me dejó exhausta pero seguía necesitando más de él, así que le besé todo su pecho disfrutando de cada poro de su piel y sintiendo como mi nombre salía de su boca.

Me coloqué cerca de su miembro y él protestó, sabía lo que quería y yo también lo necesitaba porque iba a estallar. Me subí unos centímetros y junté nuestras intimidades permitiendo que mi cuerpo bajara lentamente para disfrutar el momento.

-¡Jesús!-Gritó Peeta, me reiría en otra ocasión pero mis sentidos tenían demasiadas distracciones con otras partes de Peeta.

Bailamos, sí bailamos uno sobre el otro toda la noche, arriba, abajo, de lado, con una pierna flexiona, hasta que reventamos y hasta que lo dejé seco.

A la mañana siguiente noté los rayos de sol en mi cara y abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que faltaba una hora para irnos, desperté a Peeta entre besos y él me sonrió y me abrazó. Fui a mi habitación y me duché, me vestí y cogí mi maleta.

Iba a echar de menos este país aunque también extrañaba a mi gente y mi casa, aunque si me dieran a elegir entre volver a mi país con mi gente y quedarme con Peeta en aquella isla desierta con una poca comida, elegiría sin dudar la segunda opción estaba demasiado pillada por él como para dejarlo ir.

Annie bajó y me guiñó el ojo me di cuenta que se había enterado de nuestra noche de desenfreno.

-Vaya Katniss parece que alguien ha aliviado la presión- me dijo Rue.

-¿Tú ya no tienes de eso verdad?

-¿Presión, que es eso?- Nos reímos. Apareció Peeta y abandoné nuestra siempre conversación de tres para ir a abrazarlo como si no lo viera en un año.

-¡Qué bonito!- Suspiró Annie.

-Katniss enamorada quien se hubiera imaginado eso.

-Nadie- Les contestó.

-Me alegro de ser el culpable- Me mira Peeta.

-Y yo me alegro de dejarte serlo- Me acerqué a él y lo besé.

-¡Buagh!, ¡Qué asco dais!- Dijo Finnick que besó a Annie sin reparo, Cato siguió el ritmo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto me sentía muy melancólica, me quería ir pero a la vez no, pero cada vez que sentía la mano de Peeta aferrada a la mía y la otra depositando caricias en mi piel sabría que podría ir a cualquier lugar si él estaba conmigo. ¡Sí, soy una puta ñoña!

-Cariño sabes que esto no lo voy a olvidar nunca- Me dijo Peeta cuando ya estábamos sentados en el avión.

-Yo a quien no voy a olvidar nunca es a ti- Lo besé.

-¡Qué cansinos!-Soltó Rue- Cato- Nos separamos y los observamos- ¿Te hace una aventura en el aire?-Le dijo ella levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al baño.

-La adoro- Dijo Cato siguiéndola y despidiéndose de nosotros sonriendo como un bobo.

-¡Vaya! Este viaje ha unido a mucha gente.

-Y separado a otra tanta- Le contesté.

-Nosotros nunca nos vamos a separar- Me dijo serio.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-Cogió mi mano y la puso en su corazón, me concentré en los latidos.

-Porque esto solo late por ti.

-¡Oh, por favor que bonito!- Dijo Annie secándose las lágrimas, Finnick se rio detrás de ella-No te rías estúpido, son perfectos, ¡Dios!- Annie estaba llorando de verdad,me levanté de mi asiento y la abracé.

-No llores tonta.

-Me alegro tanto de que seas feliz Kat, te lo mereces.

-Y tú te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo.

-Oye Katniss es hora de que le pongas el off a la ñoñería- Me dijo Finnick.

-¡Cállate desgraciado!- Le di un pequeño golpe- Y consuela a tu novia- Él la abrazó y yo volví a junto a Peeta, sentí de nuevo sus caricias y me dejé llevar por el sentimiento. Pronto estaríamos en casa.

_**(Un año después**__)__**(Para este momento os recomiendo ir a la página de youtube o otra y poner esta canción: Righteous Brothers- Unchained Melody)**_

La música sonaba suavemente en el pabellón y Peeta me recogía con sus fuertes y perfectos brazos, deslicé mis manos por su cuello acariciándole y noté un pequeño escalofrío de parte de él, sonreí contra su pecho.

-Te quiero- le dije besándolo.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa.- Me devolvió el beso.

Annie estaba en medio de la pista con su flamante novio vestido de boda, sí, estábamos en la boda de los locos más enamorados que había conocido: Annie&Finnick, eran uno para el otro aunque no eran tan perfectos como Peeta y yo.

A veces me gustaría agradecerle a Delly el haber intentado ligar con Peeta, porque sí, había intentado ligar con Peeta lo confirmé cuando Clove me lo contó. Sí, Clove y yo nos reconciliamos dos meses después del viaje ahora ella sale con un tal Brutus y van en serio.

Si Delly no hubiera ligado con Peeta nunca habría intentado recuperarlo, nunca perdonaría su error y el mío y viviría en la más absoluta tristeza. Pero gracias a mis inmensos celos volví a los brazos de Peeta y me rendí al momento más feliz de mi vida.

Quizás esto podría ser el final de una película, quizás podría decir que quiero casarme con él y formar una familia, pero no lo tengo claro del todo, soy demasiado joven.

Por ahora voy a vivir el presente y dedicarme única y exclusivamente a mi follamigo/novio: PEETA MELLARK.

….

Bueno se ha acabado Si señores este es el final de **Aphrodisiac, **ya agradecí a todas las personas que hicieron que mis ganas por escribir esta historia y también las demás aumentasen, pero también son especiales eses silenciosos que hacen click en esta historia la disfrutan, cada uno a su manera, y se van silenciosamente. Porque para mí con tan solo que leáis una de mis tonterías soy feliz, haya o no haya reviews una historia mía siempre será publicada si hay gente que la lea y me haga feliz.

Bueno deciros que fue un placer y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, a los que revieweiasteis (Debería estar prohibido inventarse palabras jajajajaja), a los que leísteis la historia y a los que la leeréis, porque yo no voy a eliminarla xDD.

GRACIAS CHICAS&BOYS!

Nos vemos mañana en **Tengo ganas de ti y Resiste.**

Voy a empezar una nueva historia este lunes tengo dos a elegir son esta:

**-Bailando para Peeta Mellark:** Peeta Mellark es un famoso pintor que pinta lo que le apetece en su nuevo proyecto quiere retractar la pasión de las bailarinas de ballet, para ello accede al ballet ruso que se encuentra en Londres y se encuentra con una de las bailarinas más pasionales que haya conocido, Katniss Everdeen, aunque ella sea una adolescente y él un joven apuesto, la chica se enamora de él pero el pintor tiene otros planes…..

-**En silencio, ** me llamo Katniss Everdeen y me encanta pasar desapercibida, de hecho si pudiera meterme dentro de una pared nunca saldría. Mi vida es completamente normal, soy una estudiante normal, ni saco dieces ni cuatros, normal. Tengo un grupo de amigos y un novio. Aunque una noche loca cambia mi vida para pasar a ser una estúpida enamorada de la perfección, Peeta Mellark.

Estas son las dos historias me gustaría que me dijeseis cual os gustaría que empezara a publicar, podéis hacerlo por un review o por un mensaje privado, OS LO AGRADECERÍA MUCHO!

**Hasta siempre Aphrodisiaqueros, nos vemos en otras novelas y en las vuestras, por supuesto!**

**Besaaaacos mis preciosuraaas(:**


End file.
